


It All Happened in the Snow

by Malecalltheway



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: When Theon and Sansa escaped from Winterfell and Ramsay Bolton, the two found themselves in need of warmth and used that as an excuse to hide their true feelings. The two ended up having sex before being saved and parting ways. Now with the battle against the Night King and his army of the dead, the two are reunited, but there is more to this reunion then meets the eye.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> In this Ramsay did in fact torture Theon but he did leave Theon's... Cock? Dick? Manhood alone so that is still in tact.

Sansa knew what would be coming, it frightened her to come to terms with death but here she was hoping she survived the war. The oldest Stark girl needed to survive, if not for herself but for her unborn child. Yes unborn child. When Sansa had escaped from Winterfell with the help of Theon Greyjoy, the two were freezing cold and needed more warmth then they had. One thing had definitely led to another and they slept together and now here she was. Sansa knew that Theon was in fact the father since a week before she escaped she had bled and Ramsay was out on a hunt to actually sleep with her. When Sansa had found out about her unborn child currently growing inside of her, she had begged her siblings not to say a word to anyone, they kept their word. Sansa looked down at the baby bump forming, from what she knew she was at least three months-maybe four along. The memories of that day before Brienne and Podrick had saved them from Ramsay's men plagued her memory.

* * *

  _*Flashback to escaping Winterfell*_

_Theon and Sansa had just crossed the frozen lake and were hoping and praying their lives were saved by the Gods. Sansa didn't want to go back to Ramsay Bolton, he was cruel and vile when it came to anything living and Theon was definitely her witness. As the two found a small hide out to huddle together under, she knew they couldn't stay there forever. Sansa just sat there in practically frozen shock, she was so cold she needed some sort of warmth and barely heard Theon saying her name._

_"Sansa! Sansa." Theon pulled her into a hug and she felt his body warmth on hers, it was good but she needed more heat._

_"I'm cold Theon," was all she could really say. Theon knew this, hell he was cold as well but didn't know what to do. 'We always could-' No! That thought was out of the question. Theon couldn't do that to Sansa, she didn't like him like that, hell Theon couldn't really explain when or how his feelings for her started to change, but she definitely wasn't the bratty or naïve girl he once knew. Theon looked at Sansa who was going into some sort of shock and he made her look him in the eyes but he could see that if she didn't get warm quick she'd likely die._

_"Sansa, we can't light a fire, they'll know we're here, but there is another option but I need you to trust me right now." Theon couldn't lose Sansa, not now, not when they're so close to Castle Black._

_"I trust you." Sansa said after a few moments. Theon saw honesty in her eyes and he crashed his lips to hers. It took a few moments before Sansa began to respond and he was glad she did. Theon laid her down on her back and Sansa looked at him kind of alarmed._

_"I don't want you to think I am taking advantage but if we don't warm up your body you'll die and bedding is the only way I know besides a fire," Theon didn't think she'd want him to but when she nodded he continued to kiss her. Theon had watched Sansa's first time and it was completely horrific and he felt disgusted he didn't do anything. Theon felt Sansa undoing his trousers and he had to remember he was doing this to keep warm and not because he fancied Sansa. Theon's member was released and Sansa was nervous, that much was noticed but Theon was glad that during his endless torture that his cock was able to survive. "I'll be gentle." Sansa nodded and Theon thrust into Sansa's woman hood and the two moaned._

***Back to reality***

Sansa was ripped from the memory of her and Theon having sex before being caught by Ramsay's men and saved by Brienne and Podrick. Sansa heard her chamber door being knocked on and she opened it to find the Dragon Queen. Another person besides her siblings that knew she was pregnant, it was due to the fact Daenerys knew the pregnancy glow that she held.

"May I come in?" The dragon queen asked politely, Sansa moved aside. "Are you resting well?" Daenerys had asked after Sansa closed the door.

"Yes your Grace." Sansa answered.

"Does the father know? Is he still alive?" Daenerys asked, mostly to see if she knew the father. The one thing Daenerys didn't know was who the father was to Sansa's unborn child.

"No, he left before I found out about it." Sansa replied honestly. "And I believe he is still alive, yes." God she hoped he was.

"If you don't mind my asking, who is the father?" At that moment a knock came on the door. "Enter." Daenerys called out. In came Maester Lukin.

"You're wanted my Grace and my Lady in the great hall." Sansa sighed as she followed the dragon queen out. The two walked quietly towards the great hall and once inside Sansa knew she was eternally screwed. There was the Iron fleet, among them was Yara and Theon Greyjoy. ' _Shit_ ' Sansa was wearing a dress that showed her baby bump a bit, no one noticed it but she just knew Theon would, Theon was smart like that. Theon was going to find out. Sansa made sure to keep a great distance and tried not to make it obvious. Yara and Theon bent the knee before standing back up.

"Theon, Yara, thank you both for joining us. The dead are almost among us." Daenerys greeted them both with smiles. Theon looked at Sansa.

"Lady Sansa, my sister and I want to fight for Winterfell. If you'll have us?" Theon asked, he briefly looked her over before his eyes landed on her stomach and he looked at her with a shock expression.

"Yes, you're both welcome. Excuse me." With that Sansa walked away quickly, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she'd be sick. The Stark girl heard her name being called by the dragon queen and Theon alike. She sprinted into Arya's room where Bran and Jon were with her. Sansa closed and locked the door before puking her guts out in the waste bucket not that far from the door. Jon being the faithful brother held her hair back while Arya looked concerned and Bran knew what had happened.

"Sansa?" Arya asked. When the older Stark girl was done her puking episode, she looked at her siblings.

"Theon's here and I think he knows." Sansa exclaimed and at that moment, there was a knock on the door and Sansa looked at the door wide eyed.

"Sansa? It's Daenerys along with Theon and Yara, are you alright?" Sansa shook her head at Jon not to open the door.

"She's fine, she just needs to rest for a little while. We'll be out soon." Arya called back. Daenerys accepted what was said but Theon wasn't having any of it. There was banging on the door before Theon's voice was heard.

"Theon she needs-" Theon cut off Yara.

"Yara! Not now," he knocked on the door some more. "Sansa! Sansa are you pregnant?" The older Stark girl felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. "Sansa, are you pregnant with my child?" Sansa looked at her siblings defeated. Outside the door Daenerys and Yara were shocked. Sansa got up and walked over to the door but never opened it.

"Yes."


	2. Please Talk to Me?

Theon moved away from the door shocked at what he had heard Sansa admit through the door. Although in all reality he knew that the baby was his, who else would she had been with? He knew for a damn fact it wasn't Ramsay since Theon knew she had bled when Ramsay was out hunting and he only knew that since he had given her bloody clothes to the maidens. Theon looked at Yara and Daenerys who both looked stunned. Daenerys stepped up.

"Theon she needs space right now." The dragon queen exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving this spot until she talks to me," Theon looked at the door. "Did you hear that Sansa?! I'm not leaving until you come out here and talk to me." Then turned back to the two woman in front of him. It was Yara that stepped up.

"Theon, I need you to help the men count the weapons and sharpen them." Yara tried to get her brother to leave, knowing that the young girl wasn't going to come out knowing that he was there.

"No! I'm not-" Theon started.

"Now! I was not asking, I was telling you. That damn girl needs time to think about what she is going to say and you need time to calm down. Now go little brother." Yara instructed. Theon glared at his sister and got toe to toe to her.

"I am the heir of the Iron Islands and you're not! You may be my older sister but I am not leaving until I talk to Sansa." Theon knew it was harsh and he didn't mean it and Yara did to, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

"Theon Greyjoy, I command you to help the men with the weapons," Daenerys knew that Sansa and Theon needed time to think before talking to one another, so Daenerys knew that she needed to be kind of harsh but Theon needed to cool off before he did something stupid. Theon knew he bent the knee and he had two options, to listen or to disobey and get beheaded. Had an unborn child not been involved, Theon would have definitely disobeyed. He looked at the door before storming off. As soon as he was out of ear shot Daenerys knocked on the door. "Theon's gone. I understand Lady Sansa that you need time to process him being here, but the dead are coming soon and it'll be best to speak with him before they get here and something terrible happens. The choice is yours, Yara and I are leaving now." Daenerys gestured to Yara to follow her.

* * *

Sansa had ended up crying herself into a nap, the Stark siblings watched as Sansa slept with a hand over her growing stomach. Jon knew that Sansa and Theon needed to speak to one another before something did happen and it left the two of them heartbroken or one of them heartbroken. Jon gestured for his siblings to leave the room and left Sansa to her nap. When the door closed Arya looked at Jon.

"What are we going to do?" Arya asked.

"Arya get Theon." Was all Jon said before walking away. Jon knew Sansa would be mad at him but he didn't care, he needed his sister to talk to Theon for the sake of their unborn child. Arya looked at Bran who looked at her with a knowing look and the young girl sighed before stalking off and going to find Theon. He wasn't hard to find, he was with Gendry and a few other men sharpening the weapons or making the weapons. It was Gendry who noticed her.

"Arya? What are you doing down here?" He asked, Theon looked at the Stark girl.

"Sansa is taking a nap, but Jon thinks you should be there when she wakes up," Arya looked straight at Theon when she spoke. Theon instantly dropped the weapon and began to walk but Arya stopped him. "Don't stress her out Theon, it's not good for her right now." Arya warned him in her own way.

"I would never hurt Sansa." Was Theon's words before he walked into Winterfell and to Arya's chambers. Like Arya told him, Sansa was napping with her hand on growing belly and the other by her side. Theon sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm never going to hurt you or our child Sansa, I promise I am always going to protect the two of you no matter what." Theon whispered.

* * *

Sansa had a semi peaceful nap, for some reason she thought she had felt someone rubbing her stomach here and there, but when her eyes opened she looked to see Theon sleeping with his hand on her growing belly. Sansa didn't know how Theon got in but when she looked to see if any of her siblings were still there, her suspicions were confirmed, they had in fact left and let Theon in. Sansa quietly tried to move Theon's hand away but as soon she went to lift it he jumped up and it caused her to jump back in shock. He looked at her before rubbing his eyes.

"I should go see how everything is going-" Sansa went to get up but Theon grabbed her.

"Stop avoiding me." Theon looked at her practically begging. Sansa nodded and moved to the end of the bed so that their knees were close together almost touching but not quite. Theon was sitting in a chair waiting for her to speak but every now and then her mouth would open and shut before he heard her angelic voice.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, I thought you were heading home." Sansa finally found her voice.

"A lot happened, my uncle kidnapped Yara and I saved her. Then I knew that Winterfell needed me here, I couldn't let people I care about die while I went home. Yara sensed it too since she came here with me," Theon began to explain before looking at her growing belly before looking back at her. "Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?" Theon asked looking at Sansa now.

"I found out before Jon and I went to recruit houses to help us take back Winterfell. I didn't tell you for the sake of Ramsay finding out about it, if he knew I was pregnant he would have automatically assumed it was his and he definitely would have brought me back. Another reason was because I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd hate me." Sansa explained.

"Why would I hate you Sansa?" Theon asked confused.

"I got pregnant Theon, this wasn't supposed to happen," Sansa said now with tears in her eyes. Theon cupped her face and had her look at him but before he could speak, she continued. "Ramsay killed Rickon." Sansa sobbed. Theon was stunned, Ramsay killed a little boy. Theon pulled her into an embrace and held her as she cried into his shoulder. As much as he wanted to talk about the baby, Theon knew that Sansa needed to cry it out and that is exactly what she did.

* * *

When the sobs had finally stopped, Sansa looked at Theon and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry." Sansa apologized.

"Sansa I understand why you didn't tell me before, but why didn't you just talk to me as soon as I got here? And what the hell happened to that prick Ramsay?" Theon asked, oh how he was hoping he was still alive so he could make that bastard pay. Not just for him but for Sansa.

"He's dead. I killed him." Theon looked at her shocked that she killed her husband. Sansa held no regret in her face.

"How?" Theon asked, wanting to know.

"I fed him to his dogs. It was his mistake really, he hadn't fed them in days. They were absolutely hungry and I happily let them eat." Sansa explained to Theon who was still stunned that she had actually killed Ramsay Bolton. Theon couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that." Theon continued to chuckle.

"It was a gorgeous sight and he most definitely suffered if his screams and pleads for mercy are any consultation."

"You really are something aren't you?"

"Believe me, he deserved it after all he had done. Rickon can rest in peace now." Sansa wiped away a stray tear.

"Yes he most certainly did," the two just stared at one another, they both knew what was coming next. Their baby. "I want to be here for you and our baby, I'm not leaving you." Theon expressed his feelings and love towards this child.

"We need to get passed tonight-" at that moment there was a knock and Arya came in. She didn't question the two of them sitting so close together. The younger Stark girl knew that Theon and Sansa had some unspoken thing going on and was literally waiting for them to realize it.

"You both are needed in the throne room." Arya said before walking back out. Theon and Sansa gave one another a look before nodding, they needed to take care of this before anything else. They were running out of time.


	3. Stay Safe

Sansa and Theon entered the throne room and saw everyone else there. Daenerys, Yara, Jon, Bran, Davos, Sam, Jaime, Tyrion, Brienne, Podrick, Lyanna, Arya and countless other lords. Sansa joined her siblings while Theon went to stand with Yara and Daenerys. In front of Sansa was a plan and where everyone would be stationed at. Apparently Bran was being used as bait and Sansa didn't want her little brother to die.

"The Night King is coming for me, he always knows where I am. I have his mark." Bran showed the mark of the Night King.

"You can't be out there alone." Sansa said to her little brother.

"He won't be alone, I'll be with him." Jon said like it was obvious.

"Jon we need you out in the field, I'll stay with Bran," Theon offered to stay. "Bran I took Winterfell from you, now let me defend you." Theon looked at the youngest Stark. Bran nodded his head and Sansa looked at Jon.

"I will be close by but not close enough for the Night King to not come. Arya I want you to be up top with the archers." Jon instructed, Sansa knew it was a long shot but she was still going to offer her services.

"I'll be with Arya." And that is when the commotion started.

"No! You're in the crypts." Jon looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"I agree with Jon, you're not staying above with me. I cannot kill White Walkers and baby sit at the same time." Arya interjected.

"This is my home to and I am not-" Sansa was cut off by Theon.

"Sansa! You're in the crypts." Sansa looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm not going in the crypts when my home is being threatened." Theon walked over to her and they were toe to toe.

"If I have to knock you unconscious and put you in the crypts believe me I will." Theon would do anything for Sansa and their unborn child.

"But-" Theon cut her off.

"No buts, you're in the crypts Sansa. End of discussion." Theon meant it but Sansa just glared at him.

"As your older brother, you're in the crypts Sansa." Jon didn't care if he was a Targaryn, he was always going to be a Stark.

"What's going on here?" Tyrion asked confused on why Sansa was being told to go to the crypts. Theon looked at Sansa and she shrugged before looking down at her feet.

"Sansa's pregnant with my child." Theon answered. There were gasps and confusion all around her.

"My lady, why didn't you tell me?" Brienne looked at Sansa.

"The only ones who knew were Jon, Arya, and Bran, but then Daenerys found out and Theon pieced it together so him and Yara found out as well," Sansa explained before looking at Theon once more. "If you die tonight Theon so help me God I will bring your ass back just to kill you again." Sansa warned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were worried about me." Theon teased. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Our child needs two parents not one." Sansa replied.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't die." Yara but in. Sansa nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Theon asked.

"To the crypts, where everyone is keen on making me stay." Sansa replied sarcastically before walking out.

"She's going to be the death of me." Theon said before starting to follow her but he was stopped by Arya.

"Oh Theon! When you're at it, make sure that you tell Sansa that you're in love with her." Theon whipped around and looked at the other Stark sister.

"I-I'm not in love with Sansa." He tried to deny.

"Oh please you've always been in love with Sansa." Jon commented.

"No I haven't!" Theon got defensive.

"Brother please, you've practically begged me to come here after you saved me." Yara teased.

"I did not beg!" Theon didn't beg.

"Okay you may not have begged, but as soon as we got here and Daenerys and Sansa entered the room, you didn't even bother to look at our Queen. No! You looked at Sansa Stark before even acknowledging anything else." Yara teased some more.

"Fuck you Yara!" Theon spat before walking out and listening to his sister laughing.

"I love busting his balls." Yara continued to laugh.

"He's an easy target, but they definitely love one another and deny it so badly." Arya exclaimed.

"She loves him back?" Yara asked.

"Yeah, they both have been in love with each other since we were kids. Hell Sansa was in so much denial that she actually begged our father to let her marry Joffery to get away from Theon. But even after all this time Sansa never lost the love she had for Theon. In all honesty I think they're each other's true love and they're so much in denial they're not seeing that. And anyone who knows me knows I don't believe in that shit and here I am talking about it because they're the definition of that meaning." Arya explained to Theon's sister.

"Hell it was always funny watching Theon try to insult her but it always managed in a compliment." Jon chuckled.

"Oh my gosh yes! Remember when Robb called him out on it and Theon got so flustered that we didn't see him for a week. Always made sure he was busy and not around us." Arya remembered that. Jon nodded with a chuckle.

"Or the time Sansa fell and sprained her arm and magically a few hours later he sprained the same arm as her." Jon chuckled some more.

"Or the time you both shut the hell up and focused on the task at hand." Bran added in. Arya and Jon shut up right away and nodded. They muttered their 'sorry'.

* * *

Sansa watched as the men were getting their weapons all ready and prepared, she knew this battle was going to take a lot and she was so scared that her family was going to die, hell apart of her believed she would die along with her unborn baby. A cough sounded behind her and she turned to see Gendry.

"My lady, the weapons have been finished." Gendry informed her.

"Thank you Gendry." Sansa gave a grateful nod. Sansa could tell that something was bothering him but she didn't know exactly what.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"I know I am not much, but if I survive along with her, I wish to marry your sister Arya." Gendry announced. Sansa smiled and walked closer to him.

"I cannot speak for my little sister but believe me Gendry if we all survive this insane battle, I would gladly accept that propose for Arya but rest assure it is not only my word that matters. It's up to Arya herself." Sansa accepted which made Gendry grin.

"Thank you, I really love her. I've loved her even before I found out she was a girl." Sansa briefly heard of Arya acting as a boy to escape Kings Landing so Sansa understood.

"I'm glad to hear."

"Lady Sansa?"

"Yes?"

"I'd hate to ask, but are you pregnant?" Gendry asked hoping she was and not that she was getting fat.

"Yes I am." Sansa admitted.

"Is the father Theon Greyjoy?" Was it that obvious?

"Yes." Sansa admitted.

"Good I was hoping because when Arya came out here to tell him that you were taking a nap and how the two of you should talk, I've never seen someone move that quick. I believe he is in love with you." Gendry noticed a lot, people may not think so but he did. _'So that is how Theon got in?'_ Sansa thought.

"I don't believe that he's in love with me. We're just friends who are now having a baby." Sansa didn't want to give her hopes up and it was like clock work because she saw from the corner of her eyes Theon turn the corner and was walking towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of them and Gendry took this as his time to leave.

"I will take my leave." With that Gendry walked away. Sansa turned to Theon.

"What was that about?" Theon asked.

"He was telling me the weapons were done and asked about a marriage proposal." Sansa answered, Theon looked hurt and angry.

"You're going to marry him?"

"What? No! The marriage proposal was for Arya. He loves her and wishes to marry her after all this if she accepts but he wanted my blessing." Theon relaxed a lot.

"Oh."

"Was there something you needed?"

"Sansa please be safe, no heroics." Theon was closer to her now.

"The same goes for you. I know you're going to protect Bran but Theon don't die," Sansa welled up with tears. "This baby needs it's father." Sansa continued. Theon was now practically nose to nose with her, they could feel the other's breath on their skin and how they both wanted to kiss the other so badly.

"Is that all who needs me?" Theon asked, looking at her expectantly. Before Sansa could say anything, the horn blew and they both knew what was coming next. The war was going to begin. Theon grabbed Sansa's hand and the two began running. Sansa knew that Theon was making sure she got to the crypts okay before going to the Godwoods. The two got there to see Jaime Lannister bringing Tyrion. Theon grabbed the dragon glass dagger he had and gave it to Tyrion. The imp and Jaime along with Sansa looked at Theon confused. "In case by some chance the White Walkers find their way into the crypts, protect Sansa and the baby." Theon explained.

"I will." Tyrion nodded, he always had a soft spot for Sansa even before she became his wife out of a joke from his sister.

"Be safe and make sure Bran is to. I cannot lose another sibling." Sansa didn't want anyone to die but she knew this was war.

"I'll protect him, nothing bad is going to happen to Bran," Theon wouldn't let it.

"Brother!" Theon turned to see Yara wheeling Bran, Yara was going to help him protect Bran and he was grateful since she was vicious. Theon began to walk towards them before turning around at looking at Sansa.

"When I survive this Sansa we're definitely going to have to talk."

"You may have been born a Greyjoy, but you'll always be a Stark. Protect your family," Sansa gave Theon a small smile before turning her back. Jaime and Tyrion who were silently watching, watched as Theon nodded before walking away with Yara and Bran. Occasionally he would look back to see if Sansa would look but she did not. Sansa looked at Tyrion who was looking at her. "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Jaime was the one who answered. Sansa nodded and walked through the door of the crypts. Tyrion gave his brother a hug before following Sansa.

 


	4. The War

Sansa was sitting down in the crypts, she heard the chaos going on above her and she rubbed her belly without even realizing that she was doing it. Tyrion nudged her and she looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Are you excited?" Tyrion asked, meaning her pregnancy.

"I am more nervous then excited, but yes I most certainly am." Sansa gave a small smile. She loved her unborn child with all her heart but she wanted her mother there to tell her what to do.

"I'm sure you are, this is a big step," Tyrion was happy she was getting what she desired, he knew every females dream was to become a mother. "Sansa may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love Theon?" Tyrion asked as a friend. Sansa instantly began to shake her head.

"What? No, no of course not. Theon and I have known each other forever-" Tyrion cut her off.

"Come take a walk with me." Tyrion wasn't asking. He began to walk away from the other prying eyes or ears with Sansa in his tow. When they were by themselves away from everyone else, Tyrion looked up at her. "Are you in love with Theon?" Sansa looked at him and slumped against the wall.

"I tried not to be. Theon was Robb's best friend, he betrayed my house, but when I came here to be married to Ramsay and I seen what Ramsay turned him into-" Sansa sobs before starting again. "I couldn't believe what that monster did. I tried to hate Theon but everything inside of me told me not to give up on him. The night of my wedding to Ramsay, he made Theon watch as he raped me. It was a sick and twisted way to show Theon that no matter what that Ramsay would always have the advantage." Sansa explained this to Tyrion. Tyrion grabbed Sansa's hand.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Sansa, but life is made up of lessons, of reasons, the decision you made all those years ago was the beginning of it all. That lesson, the very first one was when you denied yourself of true love and went with a monster. Everything that happened after made you stronger then what you once were. Sansa you're an amazing human being and I have always cared for you, maybe not like a man loves a woman, but like a brother loves a sister, or a friend loves a friend. Sansa, what I'm trying to say is you denied yourself from following your heart, please do not make the same mistake again." Tyrion explained.

"But how do I know that he won't go back to who he once was?"

"Sansa from what I have seen, that boy loves you just as much as you. Do you honestly think any of that would have happened if you didn't accept Joffery's proposal?" Tyrion looked at her with a expected look.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Sansa asked shocked.

"I'm saying that you and Theon obviously had something back then and still do now, how do you think he felt when the first girl he ever loved walked away from him? Abandoned him for someone else? I may be wise but even I have been in love and the thing I regret the most is that had I fought harder or showed how I felt more that things would have been different. Sansa don't make the same mistake again." Sansa knew Tyrion was right, he always was. Before she could respond there was screaming and Sansa looked to see the dead from the crypts coming from their resting places. This was not good, not good at all. Tyrion took her hand and began running with her, there was no use. The crypts would come to an end soon and they'd be trapped. Sansa happened to turn and saw that one of them was her father. Sansa stayed rooted to her spot shocked. "Sansa! Sansa come on!" Tyrion was begging Sansa to run.

"Daddy?" Sansa knew her father was dead but it was worth a try. Although she regretted it because Ned Stark grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the walls of the crypts, Sansa sure as hell felt that. She cried in pain and tried to free his grip from her throat but nothing was working. Sansa felt her eyes beginning to close and no matter how much Tyrion hit and scratched to get Ned off of Sansa, it was no use. All of a sudden the dead fell as did Sansa. The Lady of Winterfell laid there trying to stay awake but it was hard.

"Sansa! Sansa! Don't fall asleep!" Tyrion shook Sansa's shoulder but before she could do or say anything, her eyes closed. The door opened and the ones who survived looked up afraid.

"Gilly!" Sam's voice was heard as he ran down the stairs. Gilly who was holding little Sam ran to meet him half way.

"We're alright but we need help." Gilly gestured to Sansa.

"What happened? Is that Sansa?" Sam was afraid for his best friend's sister.

"Yes, get help Sam, hurry!" Gilly instructed and Sam wasted no time to get help.

* * *

The Ironborn were ready for the White Walkers when they came. Arrow after arrow they all released at the deadly bastards but more and more kept coming. Theon and Yara stood close to Bran who was off seeing from above. Theon felt like an idiot for not just grabbing Sansa and kissing her, telling her that he always loved her even when they were children. The Greyjoy may have been a cocky shit but Sansa always found a way into his heart. The way she knitted him a scarf to keep warm or the way she'd say hello, Theon knew he was a goner from the first time he laid his eyes upon her. Sansa Stark had his heart, no whore could replace the love he had for her. Theon needed to survive tonight, not just for him but for her and their child. Theon Greyjoy was going to marry Sansa when this was all over. Theon reached for another arrow but he was out. He looked at Yara who was also out and the two knew they had to fight this and so they did until everything just stopped.

"Theon?" Theon looked at Bran when he was sure no more white walkers were going to attack.

"Yes?"

"Step aside." Theon was confused until he looked at his sister to see her gaze fixed on something.. Or someone. He followed the gaze to see the Night King.

"I'm not moving Bran."

"Theon, look at me." Theon did. "You're a great man and always have been, but you'll be a better father. Don't fight him, let him come. You have a child to protect and to see be born and grow up." Theon shook his head.

"I cannot let him kill you Bran."

"Theon, it's alright." Bran spoke with certainty in his eyes but Theon wasn't having any of it. He saw the Night King getting closer and Theon wasn't going to let down Sansa and fail. Theon ran towards the Night King and got a few punches in before being punched and thrown to the ground. Yara also tried to beat the Night King but he too threw her and into Theon which caused the two to groan. Theon tried to stand up but the pain in his side was causing him to have trouble.

"Bran!" Theon wasn't going to watch the young boy die, the young boy that he watched grow up, the young boy that was his true love's brother. It all happened so fast, Arya came out of no where but the Night King saw her coming. Theon wasn't going to watch her die either, but it all happened so fast, somehow Arya stabbed the Night King and he fell along with his people. Theon watched as the dead perished. He looked at his sister and she looked at him and nodded. Theon looked to see Arya hugging Bran before he saw Jon running in. Theon and Jon's eyes met and they gave an understanding nod. Jon hugged Arya and Bran and one by one the living joined them. Theon saw Brienne and Jaime first, then Podrick and Gendry. Theon got up to his feet and helped up Yara.

"Is it over?" Podrick asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Bran spoke. The relief sounds were heard and Theon was grateful, although their victory was short lived.

"Jon!" Sam was heard as he ran in. All eyes were on him.

"What is it Sam?" Jon asked worried.

"When the Night King rose the dead up here, he rose the dead in the crypts. Jon something happened to Sansa." That was all it took for Theon's heart to sink before he ran out of the Godswoods with Jon and Arya tailing him.

"Sam watch Bran!" Jon yelled to his friend as he ran to make sure Sansa was alright.


	5. Be Okay

Theon ran to the crypts praying to the Gods above that Sansa and their child were alright. So many things were running through his mind and he was hoping that she didn't die on him. Theon wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died without knowing his true feelings for her. Theon finally managed to make it to the crypts and ran through the door and down the stairs. Theon spotted her almost immediately, she was laying on the ground unconscious with Tyrion, Gilly, and Varys beside her. Tyrion spotted him and moved so that Theon could get in. Theon ran over to her and instantly saw the blood from her head. Theon cradled her head in his arms.

"Sansa? Sansa please don't leave me." Theon begged at her unconscious form.

"She's still breathing but she needs care." Gilly explained. Theon heard footsteps and saw Jon and Arya looking at their sister, it was Jon who made the first move and put his hand on her head to try and stop the bleeding.

"Arya get help!" Jon instructed and Arya wasted no time in leaving to get someone. "Sansa if you can hear me, hang on okay? Help is coming." Jon spoke to her.

"I tried protecting her, I really did." Tyrion tried to explain.

"It's okay Tyrion." Jon said as he watched Theon just stare at Sansa hoping she woke up.

"She needs to be okay Jon." Theon's voice cracked. Jon made Theon look at him and there before him was a scared Theon.

"She will be." Arya came running back in.

"Maester Lukin is waiting for her in her chambers." Theon went to lift her with Jon still supporting her wound.

"Okay Theon, we need to move quickly, I'll hold her head to stop more bleeding while you hold her." Jon knew Theon wouldn't allow anyone to hold Sansa but him at this moment. Theon nodded and lifted her carefully in his arms while Jon supported her head. The two moved in sync with Arya directing traffic. Arya made it to the top of the stairs to see Brienne, Jaime, Bran, Yara, Daenerys, and Sam waiting for an answer.

"People you got to move, Sansa needs attention now." She scooted them back just in time since Theon came through the door with Jon by his side. There was a gasp from Brienne. "Sansa stay with us sister okay?" Arya guided the boys and an injured Sansa to the red heads chambers, the others following behind Theon and Jon. Sam was wheeling Bran.

"Jon is she going to be alright?" Bran asked worried, looking at his unconscious older sister.

"I hope so, I only have three siblings left, I refuse to go down any more." Jon replied as he looked at Sansa and kissed her forehead before walking at a quicker pace with Theon. They managed to get to Sansa's chambers where the Maester was waiting. Theon placed Sansa on the bed.

"You all must leave, I cannot work with the lot of you staring down my neck." He began to usher them out.

"Please help her and my baby." Theon pleaded to which the Maester nodded before shutting the door on Arya, Jon, and Theon. The Greyjoy slumped against the wall and onto the floor. Jon sat next to him.

"Talk to me Theon." Jon looked at the man sitting next to him that was playing with his fingers. Arya looked at the door where her sister was in before going over and sitting on Bran's lap who held her. Brienne, Jaime, Tyrion (who had just gotten there), Yara, and Daenerys stood there in silence.

"I-" Theon shook his head, for once in his life lost for words.

"You can say it Theon, no one will judge you." Theon looked at Jon who nodded.

"I'm in love with her Jon," Theon broke into sobs and Jon nodded before bringing him in for a hug. Theon cried into the shoulder of the man he once thought was nothing more then a bastard, but now he would actually consider him a friend. "She c-can't di-e-e before I e-even told her." Theon managed to get out.

"Theon I meant what I said, I am down to three siblings and I refuse to go down anymore. Sansa is going to be okay," Jon let a few tears fall before making Theon look at him. "She is going to be okay." Jon nodded.

"I'm so sorry for being a dick to you Jon, I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've done. My whole life I've made a bad decision in some way, but the best decision I've made was loving Sansa. I've loved her since the day I met her. I would tease her just to hide it but I can't do that anymore," Theon shook his head. "Jon, if she dies I want you to kill me." Yara cut in now.

"Brother don't say that." Theon stood up and looked at Yara.

"I cannot be in a world where Sansa Stark is not in it. My entire life I've denied myself of loving her, but I can't do that anymore. I can't stomach the fact that I never told her any of this. I wanted to tell her before I went to the Godswoods but I kept saying, you're going to see her again, you're going to live past tonight and tell her how you feel, tell her that she is the one that I want standing next to me for the rest of my life. Now Sansa is unconscious and I can't help but feel useless. I don't want to be forced into a world without the love of my life Yara." Theon explained, Yara had tears welling up in her eyes, she never heard her little brother sound so grown up.

"Theon I cannot promise that I will kill you, but have hope that she will make it through this." Jon was now standing next to him.

"I'm trying to but you're wearing her fucking blood Jon!" Theon pointed to Sansa's blood on Jon's hand and the blotch on his trousers. With that the door opened and the Maester stepped out closing the door behind him. "Is she alright? The baby?" Theon asked petrified.

"Sansa suffered a trauma to the head, I patched that up and got the bleeding to stop, right now Sansa is in a coma like state, but I believe she will make a full recovery. Tonight I am going to stay with her because the first few hours are critical, but by morning she will be aloud visitors. As for the baby, perfectly healthy and untouched." The Maester explained and Theon was highly relieved along with everyone else.

"Thank you Maester." Arya was the one that spoke.

"You're welcome, I am going back inside now. I will get you all in the morning." With that being said Maester Lukin walked back inside Sansa's room. Theon looked at the door.

"Theon?" Yara touched his shoulder and he looked at her. "He said he'll come get you in the morning, lets go. You can't be help to Sansa if you don't at least try to busy yourself with something else."

"But-" Jon cut him off.

"Theon come on, Sansa is in good hands and we'll be able to come back tomorrow morning. Right now we all need a drink." Jon clapped him on the shoulders and began to move Theon in the direction of the throne room. Theon sighed and nodded before walking away with Jon.


	6. Unbelievable

The next morning Theon found himself helping with the bodies and the burning of fellow friends. Maester Lukin had yet to grab anyone and Theon knew that the Maester would get him when Sansa was in the clear, but that didn't mean that he wasn't antsy. Theon also didn't agree with the feast that was going to happen that morning but he knew that his sister and Jon would skin him alive if he didn't at least bring himself to try. Theon sat at the tables with Yara, Tyrion, Brienne, Podrick, Jaime, Tormund, and Gendry, he tried so hard to listen to the jokes and conversations that were going on around him but he simply just stared at his food.

"Brother can you at least try to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Theon, Sansa would want you to eat." Tyrion cut in. Theon looked at the imp and knew that Sansa would want him to eat, Theon sighed before taking a bite of his food. At that moment Daenerys came over and Theon knew this was either good or bad.

"Hello, how's the feast?" The Dragon Queen asked.

"Delicious." Yara replied.

"Good, make sure the both of you eat up, we leave by noon-" Theon looked at Daenerys.

"Excuse me?"

"We're heading to Kings Landing. The war against the dead is over and now I want my throne." Daenerys went to walk away and Theon wasn't having any of that. He stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry your Grace but I cannot leave here."

"Theon, you pledge your loyalty to me, I need you in battle with me." Daenerys turned to look at him.

"Your Grace, Sansa and my unborn child's safety is my priority right now." Theon said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I understand that Theon, but you pledged your loyalty to me, not to Sansa Stark." Daenerys replied.

"And I understand that, but my loyalty always remains in my family and that child is my family."

"Theon I don't wish to argue with you but let me make this clear. We're leaving at noon to head for Kings Landing, you, Yara, Tyrion, the Dorthraki, the Unsullied, Jon, and my dragons are going to fight alongside me to take back my throne. Now when my throne is mine believe me I will let you come back to see your child even when it's born, but your loyalty is to me and I wish for you to be by my side. Fail to realize this Theon and I'll make sure that you never see Sansa Stark or that child ever, do I make myself clear?" Theon couldn't believe what Daenerys was saying to him.

"Yes your Grace." Theon reluctantly replied back.

"Good, now we leave at noon." Daenerys took her leave and Theon reluctantly sat back down.

"Brother-" Theon cut off Yara.

"Don't say anything." Theon spat before storming off. Theon couldn't believe that the Dragon Queen was being heartless when it came to the situation he was in, but he knew that she meant well, Theon saw Jon coming towards him.

"Theon, do you have a moment?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear? About us leaving at noon?" Jon asked.

"Unfortunately, Jon my priorities are here." Theon exclaimed.

"I know, I tried asking Daenerys to let us stay to be with Sansa but she declined the offer, but that isn't why I came to you, I must tell you something." Jon was nervous and Theon saw this.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." Jon led him towards his chambers and once safely inside, he locked the door and looked at Theon.

"Jon, what happened? Is it-" Jon cut him off.

"I found out something about myself, it doesn't change the way I view Arya, Bran, and Sansa, but I know that when people find out there will be hell. Although you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Jon needed to make sure Theon wasn't going to say anything to anyone.

"I swear it." Theon was not the same Theon from years ago, he was changed since then.

"I'm not my father's bastard." Jon started.

"Huh?" Theon was confused.

"Theon there is proof and records that Lyanna Stark married Rhaegar Targaryen, it was said that she was killed by Rhaegar but that was a lie that my father told to keep the secret." Jon was trying to ease into this.

"Holy shit, so your aunt was never killed by Rhaegar? Oh my god." Theon was shocked because Ned Stark really had everyone believing this.

"Theon, Lyanna Stark died giving birth to a child. To a son named Aegon Targaryen, when the baby was born my father found her dying and she begged him to protect her child because if Robert Baratheon found out that she had a child by her true love then the baby would be killed. So instead of Aegon Targaryen being the name of the child, it was changed to Jon Snow." Theon went wide eyed at the truth, he looked at Jon and realized what this meant.

"Holy shit!" Jon covered Theon's mouth, Theon removed it. "Jon you know what this means? You're the true heir to the Iron Throne." Theon said quieter then before.

"Yes I know but I don't want it." Jon replied.

"Bullshit, you don't want it because you know people would follow you and not Daenerys, hell I would follow you." Theon would totally follow Jon over Daenerys any day.

"Theon, no," Jon shook his head. "No matter what my true heritage is, Ned Stark will always be my father and Arya, Bran, and Sansa my siblings. They will always be my true family, I am a Stark and always will be one." Jon explained to Theon to which Theon nodded to him.

"I swear I won't say anything, but Jon what about Sansa?" Theon couldn't leave without her.

"Hopefully we will be back to see her wake up."

* * *

Maester Lukin had found Jon and Theon as they were just getting on their horses.

"My Lords, Sansa is ready to be seen." Theon wanted so bad to get off the horse and go.

"We need to go." Daenerys said, crushing Theon's heart. Theon looked at Daenerys before looking at Jon.

"Bran!" Theon called to the cripple boy. Sam pushed Bran's wheelchair over to where Theon sat on his horse. He took off his Kraken pin and handed it to him. "If Sansa awakens before I get back, please give that to her from me please. Tell her I will come back."

"I promise." Bran nodded, Theon looked once again upon Winterfell before getting the horse to move.

"Bran, let us know when she is awake." Jon said before following Theon out of Winterfell and to fight for the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Daenerys is cruel, believe me she is one of my favorites but I'm trying to believe that she'd be this harsh since she is almost to the Iron Throne. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Aftermath

The battle was one that Jon didn't want to remember. Daenerys was burning innocents alive and it was absolutely shocking that she was making herself look like the bad person. Jon looked at Theon and Yara who were both shocked as hell that this was happening right now. Jon, Yara, and Theon managed to get the soldiers that weren't Dorthraki or Unsullied back. They ran back to the entrance to see Tyrion looking on in shock.

"Did you know about this?!" Jon asked pissed.

"No! I swear I didn't know that she was going to do all of this." Tyrion was just as stunned.

"Has she gone mad?!" Jon was watching the chaos.

"She's becoming her father." Then something caught Jon's eye. Was that Arya?

"Arya?! Arya!" The Stark girl ran to Jon and hugged him.

"Jon!"

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Winterfell with Bran watching Sansa."

"I came to kill Cersei but Daenerys beat me to it. I'm sorry Tyrion but Jaime is dead as well." Arya had found the bodies before coming to find Jon. Tyrion looked crushed, his favorite sibling was dead.

"Arya you shouldn't have come here." Jon replied.

"Bullshit, look at what she has done Jon! Jon you need to end this now." Jon shook his head.

"Arya-"

"Jon, let me ask you a question. When Sansa wakes up do you honestly think she will bend the knee to Daenerys? Because I know Sansa, Sansa hates and despises Daenerys and she would rather die then bend the knee. Jon, you have claim-" Jon cut her off.

"No! I will not." Jon didn't want the throne.

"Jon, you will always be my big brother but you are rightful heir to the throne not Daenerys." Arya blurted out, Jon sighed.

"What?" Tyrion was confused.

"Jon isn't my father's bastard. My father passed him off as his bastard to hide the truth that he is my aunt Lyanna Stark's son that she had with her husband Rheagar Targaryen who she married in secret. She knew that if Robert Baratheon found out he would have killed Jon on the spot. My aunt died during child birth not because of Rheagar." Arya explained and Tyrion, Yara, and the rest of the soldiers were in shock. "Jon that is your throne not hers, you want to do something right then do it. You and I both know that I will not bend the knee for her nor will Sansa, you honestly think she won't kill us?" Arya looked to her favorite brother.

"She's right Jon." Tyrion replied.

"Jon I told you back at Winterfell that I would follow you and not her after you told me the truth, I meant it." Theon was behind him all the way.

"You knew?" Yara asked.

"Yes, he told me before we left Winterfell," Theon looked at Jon. "Jon, Arya is right. Neither of your sisters will bend the knee and I already told you I will not live in a world without Sansa. Now either you do something about Daenerys or I will because as long as she breaths she will always be a threat to Sansa and my child." Theon was prepared for the consequences. Jon looked at those around him who slowly one by one bent the knee to him. Theon bent the knee, Yara, Arya, Tyrion, Ser Davos, his men. Jon knew that this was a war and he needed to finish it. Jon nodded.

* * *

A week after Jon and Theon had left with Daenerys, Bran was acting as Lord of Winterfell. His sister Arya was not there since she had left and Sansa was still unconscious. Bran played with the Kraken pin when there was a twig that snapped. He was in the Godswoods when Brienne found him.

"My Lord, I was told to fetch you."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Sansa, she is awake." Bran looked at Brienne and nodded. The woman came over and began to push him back to Winterfell. It was a silent journey to Sansa's chambers but he had gotten there and once the door opened he saw his older sister. She looked at Bran and smiled a little.

"Can we be alone?" Bran asked to Maester Lukin and Brienne, they both nodded and left. Bran wheeled himself over to Sansa and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be alright. Did we win?"

"Yes we won."

"Good, where is Theon, Jon, and Arya?"

"Daenerys took Theon and Jon to Kings landing to kill Cersei for the throne and Arya left to go kill Cersei herself." Bran explained, Sansa looked upset.

"Oh."

"Theon begged Daenerys to stay but she told him no, if he asked again she would never let him come back. So he left." That made Sansa angry.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Sansa spat.

"Sister you need to relax for the baby. Also Theon made me promise to give you this," Bran gave her the pin. "He said to tell you he would be coming back." Bran continued.

"How long have I been out?" She held the pin.

"About a week and a day."

"Do me a favor, please don't send word that I have awoken."

"Why?"

"If Jon and Theon know I'm awake, they'll come back here and they need to kill Cersei."

"I promise, but know that they'll be upset."

"I know, but it's my call little brother."


	8. The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the final episode was amazing and I am so happy that my favorite Stark Bran got the Throne!!! But I wanted this chapter to kind of be a little different then the final episode, believe me nothing can top Bran getting the Throne but I have other plans for him, so I apologize to those who may be upset with this chapter, but believe me the Throne couldn't be in better hands XD

Jon found Daenerys looking at the throne, he knew that she had dreamt of that her entire life but he also knew that she would destroy the kingdoms if she wasn't stopped. Daenerys turned and smiled at Jon.

"Since I was a little girl I dreamt of being here, this was all I ever wanted."

"So you killed innocents to get it?"

"I did what I had to-"

"There were children down there, innocent children, soon to be mothers, they didn't deserve to die for this throne." Jon spat angrily.

"I'm sorry but Jon they followed a Queen that treated them like dirt."

"They followed her out of fear!" Daenerys walked closer to Jon.

"They still did." Jon shook his head. Daenerys grabbed his face.

"I love you Jon, I never thought that to be possible." Daenerys said with sincerity.

"You'll always be my Queen," Daenerys kissed Jon to which Jon responded to. Slowly Jon grabbed his dagger and when Daenerys pulled away for air, Jon stabbed her in the heart. "I'm sorry, but this war needs to end." Jon sniffled and he held Daenerys until she took her last breath. Jon sobbed silently before going over to the throne and started a fire. Kings landing was barely even a capital now, why stay there? The Throne slowly but surely caught fire and Jon walked over to Daenerys and picked her up. Jon began to walk to the entrance way where he had left the people willing to follow him, Arya spotted him first and gasped when she saw that Jon actually killed Daenerys. The others looked on to see Jon holding the now dead Dragon Queen.

"Jon-"

"Don't Arya, we're not finished here," Jon walked to where Daenerys's followers were at and as soon as they saw their Queen, there was nothing but silence. Jon placed her down and looked out to the Dorthraki and the Unsullied. "Daenerys Targaryen is dead! I killed her, what she did here today was unacceptable and I will not stand for it! You can either pledge you loyalty to me, Jon Snow of house Stark, the true heir to the Iron Throne, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen, older brother of Arya, Brandon, and Sansa Stark, or die." Jon watched as those around him sat in silence before there was hell. The Unsullied and the Dorthraki all began to charge at Jon.

"Jon!" Arya had her needle ready.

"Dracaras!" The Unsullied and Dorthraki stopped but it was too late since Drogon began to spit fire at the Unsullied and Dorthraki. Greyworm tried to get to Jon but Theon sliced his head right off his body. Jon watched as Drogon killed every single Dorthraki and Unsullied that were there. Jon knew it was wrong but there was no way he was dying and leaving the Throne to someone who would be worse then the Lannisters. When Drogon was done he flew to where Jon stood and looked at Daenerys with a sad look upon his features. The dragon lost his mother but when Jon pet him, the dragon accepted that Jon was it's father. "I'm sorry boy."

"What do we do now?" Arya asked.

"I take the Throne, with Tyrion as my hand and Theon as my right hand," Theon and Tyrion were shocked, Jon turned to look at the two men. "You've both made mistakes and believe me I have not forgotten any of them, but today is the day it ends. Tyrion, you're a wise man and someone that my sister Sansa trusts and I couldn't ask for someone more worthy then you to aid me in making the six kingdoms right again. There will be no blood shed unless absolutely necessary and all the wrong that has been done will be made better. Theon, you once served House Stark a ward, but you were always much more then that. You were a brother, a friend, a warrior, and I cannot ask for a better man to be my right hand man. You've proven that you're loyal even when you've made mistakes. You both have and starting today if you both accept my offer, you will spend your lives rewriting those mistakes. Tyrion of House Lannister and Theon of House Greyjoy, do you both accept to become right hand of the new king and the hand of the king to this day and to the last?" Jon asked the two of them. Theon took out his sword and bent the knee where as Tyrion bent the knee.

"I accept." Tyrion and Theon both accepted the offer.

"Rise," Jon instructed. The two did and from the look on Arya's face, she was proud. "Will you be my left hand?"

"Hell yeah I would." Arya smiled before taking out her needle and bending the knee.

"Rise Arya." Jon smiled at his younger and fierce sister.

"Now are you King Snow?" Arya asked, jokingly.

"I'm King Jon Stark, the Targaryens have been ruling the Throne for centuries and I think it's time for a change." Jon replied.

"Good." Arya was proud. "Father would be proud of you, along with your real parents."

"I know, but I have a few more titles to grant," Jon looked at Ser Davos. "Ser Davos, you've proven time and time again that you serve and are loyal to me, will you accept becoming Lord of Dragonstone and Master of ships?" Davos looked shocked and nodded before bending the knee.

"Yes, I accept."

"Rise Lord Davos," Jon was new to this, but he would get it right. Jon looked to Yara Greyjoy who was nervous. "Yara Greyjoy, you're a fierce woman and anyone who tells you otherwise is a fool." Jon started.

"Thank you, my king." Yara was honored.

"That is why I could use someone like you by my side. Someone who will be able to whip good people into shape and help me find worthy men." Jon continued.

"I'm confused your Grace." Which wasn't a lie, Yara wasn't understanding where he was coming from.

"Do you like being Lady of the Iron Islands?"

"Yes your Grace."

"Would you consider a new title?"

"Excuse me your Grace?" Yara was confused.

"Would you like to stay Lady of the Iron Islands or would you like to become Queen of the six kingdoms?" Yara looked at Jon shocked, she looked at Theon who smiled at her. "I don't intend to change you, but I could use someone who isn't afraid to break a bone."

"I'm not a typical Lady."

"Good, I don't want a Lady, I want a woman who won't be afraid of anything thrown her way, I want a woman that will stand her ground and from the looks of it, you're the right person for the job." Jon replied. Yara smiled and nodded.

"I accept then, but believe me I'm going to make sure that our men are taught battle properly."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I King Jon vow to treat Yara Greyjoy as my equal, my partner, my best friend, and as Queen from this day and until my very last day." Jon vowed.

"And I Yara Greyjoy vow to treat King Jon as my equal, my partner, my best friend, and as my King from this day and until my very last day." Yara recited which Jon smiled on.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Sansa woke up and a little over a month since Sansa found out Jon had taken the Throne. Sansa was proud of Jon for standing up for himself and making a name for himself, her whole life she couldn't believe that her father was unfaithful, but after what happened with Ramsay, Sansa knew she needed to change who she was. Sansa Stark was in her chambers after her checkup for the baby, her stomach got bigger then she once was but she still loved her child nonetheless. Sansa walked out of her room and walked around Winterfell, she was looking for Bran and she found him in the Godswoods.

"Hello Sansa."

"Bran, how are you today?" Sansa asked as she took a seat in the snow.

"Doing well, how are you feeling? I see your baby bump got bigger."

"Yes, I feel like I'm going to become a whale." Sansa joked.

"You look beautiful nonetheless."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to know what you're having? I found out just last week." Bran looked to Sansa.

"You looked into the future?"

"Just yours, I wanted to see what happens in your pregnancy, don't worry you'll be fine." He explained.

"I don't want to know, I would like it to be a surprise." Sansa wanted to be surprised by her unborn child.

"Okay, I understand."

"When do you think they'll be back?"

"Any moment now, don't worry no one informed them you were awake. I made sure of that, also Jon and Yara Greyjoy married. Yara is now Queen."

"I'm glad to hear that, what are they going to do now that Kings landing is no more?"

"The Throne will be here along with House Stark, so he will be the Lord of House Stark and king of the six kingdoms," Bran explained, Sansa nodded. The horns blew and Sansa got nervous. "Talk to him Sansa, tell him the truth about your feelings."

"I don't know how, how can I tell someone I love them?"

"Sansa, you're fearless and you've survived the hardest of times, now you deserve to be happy and Theon is the key to that happiness."

"How do you know-" Sansa cut herself off when he remembered Bran was the three eye raven and he simply gave her a smirk. Sansa sighed and walked to wheel him. When they were out of the Godswoods and out with the other Northerners who awaited the arrival of Jon and the rest of his army. Men after men rode in, Arya was the first face she saw and Arya was shocked to see Sansa awake and she smiled. Arya looked behind her where Lord Davos was just entering followed by Tyrion. They both saw her and gave a nod of welcome, no one knew Sansa was awake due to Sansa wanting it to be a secret. In rode Yara who spotted her and smiled before going off on the side where Jon and Theon were the last ones to come in and they both stopped as soon as they seen her. Jon jumped off and went right over to Sansa and pulled her into a hug which she returned happily.

"I'm so happy to see you," Jon pulled back and cupped her face. "I was worried," Jon kissed her forehead before hugging her again before looking at Bran. "Why didn't you write?"

"You were busy." Was all Bran said to him. Jon hugged Bran before hugging Sansa again.

"Are you okay? You got bigger." Jon looked at her bigger baby bump.

"I'm okay, I spent a few days on bed rest before getting things back up and running," Sansa explained. "I'd bend the knee but if I actually do it I won't be able to get back up, so I'll just say it." Sansa and Jon both laughed and he nodded.

"I'll take your word," Jon calmed his laughter. "Go talk to him," Jon moved aside and Sansa saw Theon looking at her intensely. "Alright everyone back to what you were doing!" Jon ordered and everyone began to scramble. Theon walked over to Sansa and hugged her like it would be their last hug. Sansa returned it.

"I heard you are the right hand man now." Sansa said as they pulled apart.

"Yes I am, Jon also proclaimed me as the true heir of the Iron Islands now that Yara will be living here and I'll be heading back." Theon explained.

"Oh, that's exciting. When do you leave?" Sansa felt her heart break.

"In a week." Theon answered, there was the heartbreaking sound of Sansa's heart but she hid it behind a smile.

"Well I hope you have a great journey home and I wish you all the best and safety there is. I'll always write to you about the baby-" Theon cut her off.

"Marry me." Sansa stood there shocked.

"What?"

"Sansa I've loved you from the first day and no matter all the mistakes and bad things I've done, you always were the one who had my heart and the day you left to be promised to Joffery was the worst day of my life because I knew I lost the only girl that could have my heart. Sansa when you came back here to marry Ramsay I felt so broken and it wasn't from the torture he put on me but because everything he did to you. I always dreamt that your first time was with me but it was with that monster," Theon began to explain, this time he held her face in his hands. "I didn't fight for you in the beginning but I'm doing it now. Sansa Stark will you marry me and join me on the Iron Islands where we can raise our baby together and have other children in the future? I may not have been your first but I intend to be your last. Sansa Stark I love you." Theon watched as tears pour down her face. Sansa let tears fall from her face and Theon wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Theon looked at her waiting for her to say something and Sansa didn't know what to say so she crashed her lips to his and it didn't take Theon long to respond back to the kiss. Theon moved his hands and wrapped them around her where his hands rested on her back while her one hand went in his hair and the other cupping his face. Their kiss was interrupted by Arya.

"Finally!" They broke apart to see Jon, Yara, Tyrion, and Arya laughing. Bran just sat there with an amused grin.

"Arya!"

"Sansa!" Arya teased back. The red haired girl groaned and walked away taking Theon with her. "No funny business." Arya teased some more.

"Shut up Arya!" Sansa shouted to her sister before turning the corner with Theon in tow.


	9. Two Months Later

Two months have gone by since Jon became king of the six kingdoms, Sansa and Theon got married before going back to the Iron Islands where Theon was not only the right hand man of the king but also the Lord and heir of the Iron Islands. Sansa was six months almost seven and she was getting bigger by the day. Sansa sat by the water watching the waves, it was something Sansa found herself loving and enjoying. For a girl that was used to Winterfell and the cold, this was definitely a big change in scenery. Jon had made sure that Brienne, Podrick, and Bran went with Sansa to make sure she was alright. Bran being the three eye raven helped Jon out a lot. He would instruct Jon to the foulness of a person out there that has done wrong and horrible crimes. He was like a guide to the crown. Sansa heard footsteps and looked to see Theon who smiled at her. He took a seat next to her.

"How are you my wife?" Theon asked, it was still foreign saying it but he loved to do it.

"Hungry my husband." Sansa replied.

"Then lets get you something-" Sansa grabbed his hand.

"I'm hungry for you not for food." Sansa pushed him to lay back as she straddled his hips. Sansa lifted up her dress and undid his trousers to free his cock.

"Sansa we're out- Oh my god." Theon moaned as he was now inside her pussy. Sansa slowly rocked her hips.

"Blame the hormones." Sansa said breathily as she quickened her pace.

"I'm not complaining my love." Theon thrust up to match the pace and the two were moaning like crazy. Where the young married couple was located, it was thankfully far enough away from the castle, but neither cared if their moment was interrupted, it felt amazing for the two of them. Sansa quickened the pace and Theon responded and all that was heard was their skin clapping together.

"Theon!" Sansa moaned as she was close and it caused Theon to quicken the pace a little more and he watched as Sansa fell apart. The best part was it was him who made her fall apart like this, it wasn't long until he came undone with her. Sansa slowly got off of Theon and he fixed his trousers so that his cock was no longer out.

"I never get tired of that." Theon said as he got up and helped up his wife.

"Me neither, so what brings you out here?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Well I got a raven from Jon, he will be here by next month. He wants to be here for the birth of the baby." Theon placed his hand on her stomach to feel their child kicking against him. Sansa smiled, at night when she pretended to be sleeping, she always heard Theon talking to their child, it made her heart swell.

"Well I'm glad, I know I'm dying to meet the baby as well, just imagining what it is and what it'll look like." Sansa replied.

"Aye love, me too. Oh also, my mother is on her way here." Theon looked nervous and Sansa held his face in her hands.

"That's great Theon, your mother has been waiting for this moment hasn't she?"

"Yes but I always thought that she was dead, my father always told me she was." Theon sighed.

"My love, your father has no hold over you and you reuniting with your mother is a gift, cherish it."

"She'll be here today and she knows that you're my wife but not that you're pregnant." Theon's face lit up and Sansa kissed him.

"Well now I must find something nice to wear, your mother is coming."

* * *

Sansa made sure that she looked nice for Alannys Greyjoy well Harlow. Sansa heard that Theon's mother went crazy after Theon's older brothers died and he was taken away. Sansa was in a nice royal blue dress and her hair was in one long braid. Sansa looked at her belly and smiled fondly of her baby bump, she absolutely loved being pregnant but she was going to love being a mother more.

***With Theon***

Theon waited in front of the Castle that once held the Greyjoys and now once again holds Theon and Sansa along with their future to come. Theon was nervous and he wished Sansa was standing next to him but she was getting prepared for the arrival of his beloved mother. Outside Theon waited but his alone time was interrupted by Bran.

"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely, my mother once believed that I was ten but according to my Uncle Rodrick she is now in her right mind and knows that I am no longer a little boy." Theon explained.

"That's good to hear, is that her?" Theon looked to see a woman with brown hair with specks of gray and another man who looked identical to the woman but taller and hair was on the shorter side while hers was long.

"Yes it is." Theon would remember her anywhere. Alannys practically sprinted to Theon and brought him into an embrace. The hug lasted more then a few seconds and Theon felt his shoulder becoming wet.

"Alright Lanny, my turn." Rodrick teased and Alannys pulled away giggling. Theon gave his Uncle a quick hug and smiled.

"My baby boy is a man." Alannys sniffled and looked at Bran.

"Mother, Uncle Rodrick this is Bran Stark, he is my wife's younger brother." Theon introduced. Rodrick shook Bran's hand and Alannys gave a quick hug which Bran responded to shockingly.

"Nice to meet you, my sister Sansa will be down shortly." Bran said, politely.

"Shall we?" Theon gestured to going inside and began to push Bran inside with him. Once inside Theon turned to his mother and Uncle. "Mother, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Sansa is pregnant." He replied.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Alannys cried tears of joy.

"Yes, she is almost seven months along."

"Oh I need to meet her" Alannys looked around.

"You will," Theon smiled at her enthusiasm. He looked to Podrick. "Can you check on Lady Sansa?"

"Of course." Podrick bowed and took his leave.

***With Sansa***

The red haired girl had just left her and Theon's chambers and ran right into Podrick.

"I am so sorry my Lady." Podrick apologized.

"Don't, it's my fault."

"Lord Theon has requested to see you in the hall, may I escort you?"

"Of course." The walk to the hall was silent but a comfortable one, as Sansa got closer she heard Theon talking with his guests and she couldn't help but smile at the happiness she heard in his voice. Sansa quietly slipped in to see Theon in conversation with his mother and Uncle and her little brother just sat there watching the exchange. Bran seen her and cleared his throat.

"Lady Alannys and Lord Rodrick, may I introduce you to my older sister Sansa." he gestured to Sansa and Alannys turned around and gasped at the sight of Sansa. The red head walked closer and Alannys walked over to her.

"Oh my gosh you're a beauty." She pulled Sansa in for a hug.

"Thank you, as are you." They pulled away and Alannys looked at the pregnant belly.

"I cannot believe I am going to be a grandmother, I hope it's a girl." Alannys said excitedly.

"No matter what the baby turns out to be, I'll always love it." Sansa replied.

"That's good to hear, I'm happy my son found you." Alannys looked at her son and Sansa and smiled.

"So am I." Theon and Sansa said at the same time before laughing and just looking at the other with love in their eyes. It was moments like these when neither one cared if someone was in the room, they loved each other and they would show it to the world if they had to.


	10. This it it

It had been a month since Sansa met Theon's mother and a month since Sansa and Theon let Alannys and Rodrick stay until the baby was born. Sansa had a feast being prepared for when Jon, Yara, Tyrion, and Arya got there. Sansa was bigger and she was a lot more restless then before. Maester Larkin from the Iron Islands had told Sansa not to be having sex with her husband since she was getting closer to her due date since she was eight months already. Sansa and Theon knew it was out of safety so they stuck with kisses here and there, Sansa heard a horn and got excited. It meant Jon was close. Sansa walked outside to join her husband, brother, Alannys, and Rodrick. The ship was at the dock from a distance and it was a little bit of a walk but nothing serious. It was Arya who was seen first since she was running.

"Sansa!" Arya said as she ran right to her sister. The sisters gave each other a big hug before Arya hugged Bran.

"Arya where are the others?" Sansa asked amused.

"Coming," Arya replied as soon as she broke from the embrace with Bran. Arya seen Alannys and Rodrick and walked over. "I'm Arya Stark, Sansa's younger sister and Bran's older sister." She continued.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alannys shook hands with Arya as did Rodrick.

"So your brother is the new King? He's been doing a great job in all honesty. The Iron Islands isn't as bad as it once was, it got much better." Rodrick knew that the new King was doing more good then harm and it was something everyone needed. Sansa seen Ghost who walked over. Rodrick and Alannys were stunned but said nothing.

"Jon!" Sansa said as she seen her older brother. Jon smiled and came over and pulled her into a hug.

"You got bigger, I cannot wait to meet my niece or nephew." Jon replied happily.

"Same here brother."

"Bran," Jon hugged his little brother and when he turned around he saw Alannys and Rodrick bending the knee. "Please stand, that is not necessary." Jon said politely. Alannys and Rodrick rose and when Alannys seen Yara she got happy and hugged her only daughter.

"Hi mother." Yara greeted.

"Hi baby girl, so the Queen huh?" Alannys was proud of both her children for making a name.

"Yes," Yara went over and hugged Theon before looking at Sansa. "I really cannot wait to meet the baby," Yara felt the baby kick as soon as she put her hand on Sansa's growing belly. Yara looked to Jon with a look that caused him to nod. "I'm pregnant." Yara excitedly said.

"Ew, I don't want to think of you two doing the deed," Theon teased. "But congratulations sister."

"Thank you." Yara rolled her eyes.

"Another grand baby! I'm so excited!" Alannys hugged Yara and when they pulled away, she looked at Jon. "May I give you a hug?"

"Yes, we're family now." Jon replied and the two hugged. There was a screech and everyone saw Drogon flying in.

"You brought the dragon?" Sansa asked.

"Well I wasn't going to leave him in Winterfell. Don't worry, he isn't a danger." Jon looked at a frighten Alannys and Rodrick. Sansa saw Drogon land but not to close, she was going to say something when she felt a pain in her stomach but said nothing.

"Please come in, we have food waiting." Sansa said through the pain, thankfully no one noticed. Everyone walked inside and to the dinning hall where everyone took a seat. Sansa watched as everyone began to eat and telling stories, it made her heart swell until she felt the pain again but didn't want to ruin this family reunion, but when she met Bran's eyes she knew he knew. She was going to say something when another pain hit but it was too painful to hide and she groaned in pain. Theon looked to his wife.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah-ah!" She screamed, then it happened. Her water broke.

"Sansa's going into labor." Bran exclaimed.

"Now? You're only eight months?" Theon began to panic a bit.

"Get the Maester." Jon shouted to Podrick who nodded and left.

"Come on Sansa." Theon helped her up and she doubled over in pain.

"I want my mom." Sansa sobbed.

"I know love, but you need to hang in there okay." Theon felt awful, Sansa was going through this pain and she couldn't have the one person she wanted the most there. Theon picked up Sansa and carried her to their chambers, once safely there he helped her undress into a comfortable outfit. Theon knew Sansa was going to be feeling discomfort but he needed her to know he was always there. At that moment Maester Larkin came in followed by a few ladies. He began checking Sansa and nodded.

"She is almost ready to push, Sansa I need you to push when I say. All men out of the room." It was procedure, the only male aloud was the Maester.

"What? No." Even though Theon knew the traditions, he still wanted to be there.

"Theon, it's okay. We're going to be here." Arya reassured. The only ones in the room with Sansa was a few of the ladies who came in with the Maester, the Maester himself, Arya, Yara, and Alannys. The boys all left but stood outside waiting for the time when they were aloud in.

"Arya I want mom." Sansa sobbed. Arya held her sister's hand.

"I know you do but Sansa she's gone okay, you got me here and I'm not leaving okay? Mom is here though, she is here in spirit." Arya was trying to help her sister as best she could.

"Lady Sansa I'm going to need you to push."

"I can't."

"Sansa look at me," Sansa looked at Arya. "You got this,  you're a strong human being, you been through worse then this and have lived to tell about it. You want to meet your baby?"

"Yes." Sansa nodded.

"Then push and squeeze as hard as you need to." Arya held her hand and Sansa nodded. The red head began pushing as hard as she could.

* * *

By the time the baby came into the world, the sun was setting. Sansa pushed one more time before the cries of her child were heard. Sansa sobbed when she heard her baby and Arya looked at the baby that was getting cleaned.

"You did amazing." Arya was tearing up.

"Yes you did, Maester what is it?" Yara asked trying to find out if she had a niece or a nephew. The Maester turned with the baby in his arms and went over to Sansa.

"Lady Sansa, meet your daughter." Sansa gently grabbed her baby.. No her daughter and she was in awe. The little girl had red hair like her mother but everything else was Theon.

"She's beautiful." Arya looked to see the baby as did Yara and Alannys.

"I knew it was a girl." Said Alannys to which they all laughed at.

"Want to hold her aunt Arya?" Sansa asked her sister to which the dark haired girl nodded. Arya gently cradled the baby and Yara and Alannys were able to get a better look at the new Greyjoy.

"Damn I was hoping she'd look like you Sansa." Yara teased.

"At least she has my hair." Sansa giggled.

"Can I go show Theon?" Arya asked to which Sansa tiredly nodded.

"Get some rest Sansa, your daughter isn't going anywhere." Alannys suggested to which Sansa nodded before falling into a much needed sleep. Arya watched her sister snooze and began to walk to the door and Yara opened it. Bran was watching Rodrick, Jon, and Theon sit on the floor playing a game. Bran noticed Arya first who smiled at her brother.

"Theon?" Theon looked up and jumped up when he seen Arya holding a bundle of blankets but he knew his baby laid in those blankets.

"Is that?" Arya nodded and walked over to him with the sleeping baby.

"Theon meet your daughter." Arya gently placed the baby in Theon's arms to which he gladly accepted. The baby was sleeping and Theon looked down at the baby with a smile growing on his face.

"She beautiful." Was all the new father could say. Jon looked at the baby peering over the shoulder of Theon and he smiled.

"She looks just like Theon but with red hair." Jon noticed the features were her father's.

"Where's Sansa? Is she alright?" Theon finally managed to tear his eyes away from his daughter to ask about his wife.

"She's good, she fell asleep though." Yara answered to which Theon nodded before looking at his daughter again. This baby definitely was a bundle of joy that Theon was glad to have.

"Did the two of you come up with a name?" Arya asked.

"We did but I'll wait until Sansa wakes up before announcing anything."

"Can I see her?" Bran asked. Theon nodded and handed the baby off to Bran who gladly took her from her father. Bran smiled, this was the happiness he wanted Sansa to have and he was glad she got it.


	11. Name Day

Theon sat in his chambers with his newborn daughter, since he first laid eyes on her he couldn't take his eyes from her face. She was holding his pointer finger in her hand as she slept silently and he was in complete and utter awe. Theon Greyjoy couldn't have been more happier in his entire life. Sansa woke up to see Theon looking at their daughter, she wished she could have this moment captured for the rest of her life but could not.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sansa asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's beyond words." Theon finally pulled his eyes away from his daughter to his wife.

"I'm sorry," Sansa apologized and Theon was instantly confused. "For not giving you a son."

"Sansa, I don't care what gender our child is, I will always love our baby and you no matter what. If you give me all girls then so be it."

"So you do want more?"

"Yes, don't you?" Theon asked, standing up and sitting next her on their bed.

"Of course I do. I love her already even when she was in my stomach I've loved her." Sansa did want more kids, she just didn't know when that would happen.

"I love her too, she is so precious." Theon looked down at his daughter again.

"Do the others know her name?"

"Not yet, I wanted to wait for you to wake up before saying anything."

"She looks like you."

"I know."

* * *

Sansa had gotten washed when she woke up to see her family. Maester Larkin had given her the all clear and she didn't need to be told twice. Sansa was dressed in a simple red dress as she walked to the dinning hall with Theon and their little girl. They had their people and family waiting for them to announce their daughters name. The doors opened and Theon and Sansa stepped through them and sat at the head of the room. Everyone else was seated waiting, in the front was her family excited to not only see her but the name of their niece as was Theon's family.

"Lords, Ladies, King, Queen, soldiers, and family, my lovely wife and I have decided on a name for our daughter." Theon started off and looked at Sansa who nodded.

"Everyone we'd like you to meet Catelyn Greyjoy." Sansa announced happily. Arya looked to see her sister in tears at the name of their mother, Bran looked like he knew already and Jon sat there proud of his little sister for the woman she had become. Sansa knew that she had grown from the last time they had seen each other and she was so proud of that. Sansa looked at her daughter and there was just that feeling where she knew that all would be okay from here on out. Theon and Sansa decided that it was time to put their daughter down so she could rest properly, they had given a wave or two before walking out the door they both came in from. Once back in their chambers Sansa sat on the bed, she was still exhausted from labor and who could blame her? Her first child was there and in the open and she deserved much needed rest. Theon put their daughter down in some comfy fur before looking at Sansa.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, still exhausted but I am fine my love." Sansa reassured.

"Are you sure? I seen a look in your eyes when you were looking around the room."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything, when I left Winterfell all those years ago I keep thinking why? Why the hell was I so stupid? Why did I like Joffery? Why didn't I just beg my father to turn down the offer and just stay home? But then again it was what happened in Kings Landing that led me back to Winterfell, to you. But then I met Ramsay and he was worse then all of those I've encountered. Theon through all the pain Ramsay put me through made me stronger then anything, in all honesty Ramsay was probably a good thing that happened because without his torment and his cruelness I wouldn't be as strong as I am today Theon. That prick was only good for that one thing," Sansa confessed her feelings to Theon, she knew he was probably in worse shape then her when it comes to talking about Ramsay. Ramsay had practically stripped away Theon Greyjoy and turned him into Reek and it was Sansa who brought him back to who he once was. "I am strong but I am a horrible person."

"Sansa, you're not a horrible person."

"I am, Theon I did something and I feel so guilty but I couldn't do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was pregnant before our daughter. I took Tansy."

"Wait, I'm confused." It was then it dawned on him what she was talking about and he looked at her.

"I got pregnant by Ramsay, Theon. Before he went out on his hunt before you killed Myranda and we escaped, I found out that I was pregnant, I hadn't bled in two months and I was so scared Theon and I managed to get my hands on Tansy and I took it and I lost the baby. Theon I couldn't have a baby by that monster." Sansa sobbed and Theon pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, look at me," Theon made Sansa look him in the eyes. "I don't hate you for not wanting his baby Sansa, you're not a horrible person for wanting nothing to do with him. Sansa you may not have wanted that baby but we have our own child now, just remember that she is our miracle and she is loved so much by both of us. I don't blame you for this my love."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sansa kissed Theon and he of course kissed his wife back. The two were in a heated make out session before they were interrupted by their little girl crying. They pulled away and smiled at one another before looking at their gorgeous girl.


	12. I'll Be Back

It has been three months since the birth of little Catelyn Greyjoy and her parents couldn't have been any happier. Sansa and Theon just loved their little girl so much and she was getting so big everyday. Jon had went back to Winterfell to rule the six kingdoms and Theon's mother and uncle had left as well but promised to be back when they could. Sansa didn't mind being alone with just Theon, Bran, Brienne, and Podrick along with their people. Sansa was with her daughter helping Brienne.

"This isn't fitting either." Brienne groaned as her clothes were starting not to fit. Sansa was always making clothes for Brienne since her loyal protector was pregnant with Jaime Lannister's baby. Yes you heard that right, Brienne of Tarth is pregnant by Jaime Lannister. It was shocking that Brienne a fierce soldier was having a baby but Sansa was happy for the older woman.

"I made some clothes for you that might fit, they're in your trunk." Sansa said as she put her babbling daughter down on Brienne's bed and went to grab the clothes for the other woman.

"I don't know what I am doing Lady Sansa." Brienne slumped down in a chair and looked at the red haired girl she swore to protect with her life.

"Brienne, all will be okay, I am here for you for whatever you need." Sansa reassured her after she took out the clothes.

"I am supposed to be looking out for you not the other way around."

"Brienne, believe me this is more important then me."

"I wish he could have known that I was pregnant with our child."

"He would have loved the baby."

"I was so stupid to think that I would be the one when Cersei has always been the one for him." Brienne began to tear up.

"Hey, look at me," Sansa made Brienne look at her. "Any man who chooses another woman over you, is a complete and utter idiot and doesn't deserve you."

"I know that, but doesn't change the fact that I am going to be doing this parent thing alone."

"You have me, Theon, and Podrick. You're not alone in this." There was a knock on the door and Theon popped his head in.

"May I talk to you for a moment Sansa?" Theon asked.

"Of course, Brienne do you mind watching Catelyn?"

"Of course." Sansa walked out the door and Theon pulled her to their chambers and when they were safely inside he turned to her.

"Jon sent me a raven, he needs me in Winterfell. We're going to war."

"What?"

"There are rumors circling that there is an army forming to kill Jon, Bran wrote back telling Jon where to find them and I need to leave for Winterfell today to get there so we can head off."

"How long will you be gone?" Sansa asked worried for her brother and her husband.

"Four months the latest?" Theon wasn't sure. Sansa knew Theon had to go, he was after all the right hand man to Jon and he has bent the knee to Jon. Sansa nodded and pulled Theon in for a kiss to which he returned.

"When do you leave?"

"Very soon."

Sansa nodded and pulled Theon into another kiss to which he responded to once more. Her hands went into his hair as his went to her waist. Theon and Sansa knew this could be the last time they were together but deep down they both knew they'd see each other again when the threat was taken care of. Theon lifted Sansa up and laid her down on the bed. The two were touching here and there before Theon helped Sansa out of her dress she wore that day. Sansa pulled off his shirt like it was nothing and worked on his trousers. Theon had scars from Ramsay's torture but Sansa didn't mind, whenever the two had sex Sansa always made sure to kiss at least one and that is what she did. She kissed the scar on his shoulder before Theon was on top of her spreading her legs open. The two completely naked and in need of the other, Theon guided his cock to her woman hood before pushing inside of her that caused her to moan. Theon fucked her pussy skillfully and Sansa knew that the stories she heard about how Theon was a good sex partner was true and she got to experience it for the rest of her life. Theon quickened the pace and Sansa met his thrusts and the sound of their skin clapping was music to their ears at this moment. Sansa pulled Theon down for a kiss and he grabbed her left leg and put it on his shoulder so his cock went deeper and Sansa was loving this. The new positions he tried out in bed was amazing and she knew that he wanted to satisfy her needs as best he could. Theon quickened the pace once more and it wasn't long before Sansa felt the familiar sensation growing in her body.

"Theon" Sansa moaned and he felt her walls closing in on his cock. He loved being inside her, it was definitely fantastic.

"Come for me Sansa" Theon encouraged as he quickened the pace once again. Sansa was so close to her peak and Theon wanted her to release around him like she had always done. Sansa pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth as she came hard. Theon smirked into the kiss before he gave a few more hard thrusts and released inside her nice pussy. The two laid there in that position coming down from their high. When Theon regained his breathing he gave Sansa one more kiss before pulling out of her and redressing. Sansa wrapped the fur around her as she stood up on shaky legs.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too love, more then anything and our daughter." This was the first time Theon was going to be away from Catelyn and Sansa and it was going to be torture. There was a knock on the door as soon as Theon was finished getting dressed.

"The ship will be ready in five my Lord." Said the voice of one of his crew members before he heard footsteps walking away. Sansa knew that Theon would be coming back and Theon looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" Theon asked.

"Yes why?" Sansa asked.

"Good," Theon said as he pulled Sansa into a kiss once more before he practically ripped the fur blanket from around her and turned her around so she was face down on the bed and her ass and pussy were on display. Theon hurried to undo his trousers once more and with a quick thrust was in his wife's pussy once more. "I need my wife before I go away for a little while." He continued as he grabbed her hips and fucked her pussy from behind. Sansa moaned once more as Theon was quickly fucking her. They had only done a quick fuck once before when they were late for a feast but Sansa was pregnant and feeling horny so the two had quickly done the deed before leaving, but this was something the two needed before Theon left for a little bit. Theon rubbed Sansa's pussy furiously before he felt her walls clench around his cock and he gave one good thrust before Sansa was moaning his name as she came around him and he had given two good thrusts before he released inside her once more. When Theon felt himself done releasing his seed, he picked his trousers up and fixed them so nothing was out of the ordinary. Sansa was now sitting on the bed and he gave her one last kiss before he left her in the room. Before leaving the castle he had visited Catelyn and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Sansa stood at the window now fully dressed and watched as Theon was walking down the pathway with Podrick next to him. He turned around sensing Sansa's eyes and gave her a wave which she returned before he continued to make his way to the ship.


	13. Arriving

It took a month for Theon to get to the mainland where he would be met by Jon. Theon also saw his sister with Jon and he saw that his sister was getting bigger, it was still odd to see the two together and also be expecting a baby, but he was happy for his older sister and the man he once despised for him being a bastard but now the two are friends. Theon got off his ship and was brought into a hug by his sister before shaking hands with Jon.

"I wouldn't have written if it wasn't necessary." Jon explained, he didn't want to take Theon from his daughter nor his sister but he knew that he needed Theon by his side.

"Jon, I knew exactly what I was signing up for when I agreed to be your right hand man." Theon was grateful that Jon was thinking of his family.

"So how is my niece and my siblings?" Jon asked.

"Catelyn is getting so big everyday and your siblings are doing great, I actually brought Bran with me." At the mention of his name, Bran came from the ship being pushed by an Iron born.

"Brother." Jon walked over and hugged Bran who hugged back.

"It's good to be back on mainland."

"Good to have you back."

Theon watched the encounter and Jon gestured for them to go. Bran was transferred inside the carriage that Jon had in case it rained but now held his little brother. They were off towards Winterfell.

* * *

It has been a month since Theon and Bran had gone to battle and Sansa was left with her little girl, Brienne, Podrick, and her people. Sansa was making clothes for not only Brienne but also her little girl who was getting bigger every single day. Her daughter was currently laying in fur babbling to herself, Sansa loved the babbling since it was like music to the red head's ears. There was a knock on her chambers and in walked Brienne.

"How are you today?" Sansa asked the pregnant woman.

"I am well, tired but well."

"That's normal, believe me when I was pregnant I always wanted to sleep and eat." Sansa giggled.

"Yes that is me right now." Brienne took a seat on a chair in the room.

"It'll be worth it Brienne when the baby is born."

"I know, believe me I know but it still doesn't change the fact that I will be doing this alone."

"Brienne-"

"I know I have people but a child deserves two parents not one, I just hate that Jaime left and his life was taken."

"I know Brienne."

"I just want someone to love me for me."

"You'll find that someone."

"How? I'm pregnant, who'd want me?"

"Any man with eyes will want you, you're a catch."

"Sansa-" there was a knock at her chamber door. Podrick poked his head in.

"You need to come to the throne room now." Podrick looked frightened. Sansa looked at Brienne.

"Stay with Catelyn," Brienne nodded and Sansa followed Podrick out and into the throne room. When she entered she went pale when she saw who was standing there. "Oh my god."

"Hello Lady Stark, or shall I say Greyjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Who is at the Iron Islands?! Stay tuned to find out!!


	14. How is This Possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared there is some content that a lot of people will not like, so warning everyone now to read at your own risk.

Theon was currently riding towards the next town over with Jon and his army, they needed to get rid of the threat before anything else happened that could danger a lot of people, including Theon's family. All Theon could think about was Sansa and their daughter, he wanted to be with them more then anything but he knew that he was needed here. The pain that his mother used to tell him when he was a child how when a baby is first born it's absolutely hard to leave them and he always used to think it to be silly but he knows that it's real. He was taken from his thoughts by Jon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just thinking." Theon replied.

"I really am sorry for summoning you here."

"Jon stop apologizing, I actually want to be here, this threat effects me and my family too, I cannot sit back and allow it to take place." Theon explained.

"True."

"So how are you and Yara?"

"We're good, I know everyday I learn something new about her as she does me and we're working on actually trying to be a true King and Queen and not what other people pretend to be."

"I get that."

"How are you and Sansa?"

"We're amazing, I know it's so much different with Catelyn but she is such a great baby, now nights are tough because Catelyn wakes up at least four maybe five times a night but we're very much happy."

"So you're saying sleep will no longer be in my future." Jon teased.

"Nope, believe me it will be finished when that baby comes." Theon chuckled which Jon returned.

"I'm hoping for a boy." Jon admitted.

"For an heir?"

"No, I could careless about the heir part, but I want to name him after Robb. He always believed I could be more and that I could do more and he was right about it all. I miss him." Jon admitted to Theon.

"I really am sorry for the past."

"I know, Robb getting killed was not your doing Theon, he was betrayed by his own people and it was tragic."

"It most certainly was."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I not gone to the wall and my father to Kings landing with the girls."

"Believe me, had none of that happened the family would all be together and not dead and you would have still been the bastard of Winterfell."

"I'd rather be the bastard then the leader. Robb was much better at it then I ever was."

"You're just as good Jon."

"Thank you Theon." Jon nodded which Theon returned as they rode off to the next town with their people.

* * *

Sansa stood there shocked, shocked that her past was coming back to bite her in the ass. Standing there right in front of her was her ex-husband Ramsay Bolton. Sansa thought she fed him to his dogs but apparently not when he was standing right in front of her with the cruel smirk he always wore.

"What? Not happy to see me wife?"

"I am not your wife."

"Oh yes, that's right, you're married to Reek."

"His name is Theon!"

"Whatever you say gorgeous girl, now why don't you-"

"How are you alive? I killed you."

"Dear Sansa, did you honestly think my hounds would kill me? No! They were trained by me!" Ramsay said with a grin. He thought this was amusing and it was then Sansa realized he had his bow and arrow in his hand and aimed it at Podrick. "You have two options, I kill him and take you or you come with me willingly and he lives. Your choice." Sansa looked at Podrick before looking at Ramsay, she nodded her head and looked at Podrick.

"Take care of Brienne." It was also a hint to also look after her little girl. Ramsay began to chuckle as he walked over and grabbed Sansa and yanking her with him.

"We'll find you Lady Sansa." Podrick shouted.

"No you won't!" Ramsay chuckled and closed the door. Sansa saw a lot of her soldiers dead and she let out a sob as Ramsay pulled her over to a black horse. He forced her on the horse as he got on behind her. The horse moved and Sansa looked at her home which caused Ramsay to chuckle again. "I told you I would get you back."

"I hate you."

"Aw, you're so sweet Lady Sansa," Ramsay replied amusingly. Sansa didn't talk for the rest of the journey and it was getting dark by the time they stopped to an abandoned hut. Ramsay got off the horse and pulled Sansa with him. When he was tying up the horse she was tempted to run but knew Ramsay and knew he would kill her baby girl and her husband if she did. When Ramsay turned back around to see Sansa still standing there he frowned a little bit before it was replaced with a smirk. "Go inside," he ordered. Sansa walked into the hut and saw that the hut had a lot of his belongings along with the smell of him. "After you believed you murdered me, I hid out here to escape the army of the dead. It was funny, when I heard Theon Greyjoy and his lovely and beautiful wife Sansa Stark turned Greyjoy came back, I planned to ruin both of your happiness. I did plan on taking your lovely daughter-" Sansa turned around when he mentioned her daughter and he smirked.

"How-"

"Sansa did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Please dear one I know a lot of things and your daughter is one of them. Now do you want to know why you're here?"

"You said to ruin Theon's and my happiness."

"Well yes but there is more, I want you to do what I always wanted."

"What is that?"

"Have my heir," Sansa shook her head and he slapped her which caused her to fall onto the bed in the hut. "You see Sansa, I put a spy in your grasp, one of your ladies and she told me you bled last week and I knew it was a perfect time to get what I want." Ramsay forcefully got on top of Sansa and she knew she was in trouble, she had bled for two days but she never thought that one of her ladies would betray her like this. Ramsay watched in amusement as Sansa struggled before undid his trousers with one hand while the other held Sansa's neck. It was then she stopped struggling and silently sent a prayer up above that Ramsay would stop.

"Why are you doing this?" Sansa asked, he wasn't squeezing hard enough for her to not be able to speak.

"You see Sansa, I've been waiting for you for a long time, do you remember your seventh birthday?" Ramsay asked.

"I had gotten in trouble for leaving the gates." Sansa remembered.

"Do you remember what you did when you left the gates?"

"I helped a crying homeless boy. Why does that matter?" Sansa asked confused, before it dawned on her, she looked at Ramsay who smirked when he realized she knew.

"I was that homeless boy Sansa, you helped me the day after my mother died and from then on I've vowed to want you and have you no matter what. Then Joffrey Baratheon came and took you from me but then I was able to get you and you ran from me!" Ramsay was angry when he thrust into her hard and it caused her to yelp in pain but he kept on going. "Then you married Reek and pissed me off even more and you had his baby! That baby should have been mine." Ramsay said as he painfully fucked her and Sansa sobbed.

"Ramsay please," Sansa sobbed as Ramsay just kept on fucking her, it was then she knew that Ramsay would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Ramsay kept fucking her until he came inside her but he never left her woman hood and stayed on top of her for a few more moments before getting off of her and picking his trousers up, Sansa crawled back on the bed until her back hit the wall. "I was pregnant with your baby." Sansa admitted. Ramsay whipped around and looked at Sansa who looked at him. He saw the honesty in her eyes.

"What do you mean was? What the hell happened to it?!"

"Your little whore Myranda forced me to drink Tansy and the baby died." Sansa learned how to lie from Little Finger and best believe she wasn't dying today for killing Ramsay's baby. Ramsay saw the honesty once again and threw a mug against the wall and it broke. Sansa jumped at the crash.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

"You wouldn't have believed me." Sansa looked down at her fingers. God she was hoping he believed this lie.

"That bitch is lucky she is dead." Yes! He believed her!

"Ramsay?" Sansa looked up at her kidnapper.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do all those horrible things to me if I helped you?"

"To teach you a lesson. Everything I did after that I did for you Sansa. The whores I paid to teach me to fuck so I could be good for you, the damn roses I left in your chambers, the damn torture I put Theon Greyjoy through for betraying your family! I did it all for you and you tried to kill me!" Sansa was pissed off now, she got off the bed and stood toe to toe with Ramsay.

"You raped me! And you threatened me along with your whore and you expected me not to hate you?! You killed my fucking little brother Ramsay! So I tried to kill you." Sansa spat with venom. Ramsay looked at her amused but pissed off.

"Your brother dying was your fault. If you didn't leave he would be alive."

"He was a boy!"

"I just wanted you to love me and bare my children and because of Myranda I lost one child, I refuse to let anyone else come between me and my wife."

"I'm not your wife!"

"You were mine before Theon's," Ramsay pulled something from his pocket and Sansa saw a few herbs and when she realized what it was she tried to run but Ramsay covered her nose with his hand and Sansa felt herself becoming dizzy and the last thing she heard was Ramsay's voice. "You'll always be mine." And she was out. Ramsay placed Sansa on the bed before tying her to the bed with some rope he had. He didn't want his little wolf leaving, it didn't take long for Ramsay to be on top of her and fucking her woman hood some more. Thinking about children with a perfect mixture of Sansa and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It broke my heart to write this chapter but believe me that this is leading up to something that I've been planning for a few days now and I am excited for everyone to stay tuned to find out the twists and turns I have planned and that are coming up... So please leave a comment or a kudos because more will be coming your way!
> 
> P.S. Don't hate me for this chapter.


	15. Are You Serious?

Jon had won the war easily with the Rogue Warriors, Jon had a more powerful and stronger army then they did and when it came down to them surrendering or dying, Jon only had to execute a third of the army since most of them bent the knee. Jon understood where they were coming from in a way, they didn't want a bastard on the throne but in all reality, Jon was not a full bastard since he was heir to the Iron Throne. Jon and his now larger army were now just entering Winterfell. Jon had offered the Rogues a place to stay and to be apart of something great and they were gladly all there to accept the kind offer of their new King. As soon as Theon and Jon rode through the gates they were met by a scared Yara. Jon and Theon were instantly by her side.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"You both need to come with me now." Yara said no more and was walking away with her husband and brother following after her. When she knew that they were alone in the corridors she turned to the men behind her.

"Is it the baby?" Jon asked.

"No, I received a raven from Podrick and he wrote that Sansa was kidnapped by Ramsay Bolton." Yara looked at her brother whose back hit the wall and he shook his head repeatedly not believing that his wife was kidnapped and Ramsay Bolton was alive.

"Sansa killed him." Jon was the one to speak.

"According to Podrick they had found the traitor that helped Ramsay and the traitor said that when Sansa left Ramsay to be eaten by his hounds he had managed to get them to back down and escape Winterfell and go to the Islands where he knew no one would find him. He has apparently been hiding out there and the traitor refuses to say where Ramsay took Sansa."

"We need to leave, now!" Theon's found his voice.

"Theon even if we leave right now we don't know where Ramsay has taken Sansa."

"I do." Bran said from behind them with Arya by his side.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"I know where Ramsay has Sansa." Bran exclaimed.

"Great, lets go." Theon was ready.

"We have to go by ship Theon, Bran won't be able to go on Drogon." Jon pointed out to Theon to which Theon sadly nodded. Sansa would have to stay with Ramsay a little while longer while traveled back to their home.

* * *

Sansa had awakened about an hour ago and shockingly Ramsay allowed her to be released but she didn't care, she just wanted her daughter and her husband, she was sore and she felt disgusted in herself. Ramsay came back inside the hut and smiled evilly at her.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"I'm going home?" Sansa asked shocked and Ramsay started to laugh.

"Oh no sweet Sansa, we're going somewhere then coming back." Ramsay clarified. Sansa nodded and stood up and let Ramsay drag her out of the hut and allowed him to pull her towards another hut a little further down from his. When they entered Sansa was stunned at the site in front of her. There in front of them was two young girls maybe about fourteen tied up and afraid.

"What the hell is this?" Sansa asked.

"These girls are my toys for right now. You see Sansa I am getting the feeling you want to leave."

"Yes! I want to go home with my daughter."

"Well you're never going to see her again!" Ramsay replied angrily.

"I'm not abandoning my baby!"

"Well you're going to have to because I'm not allowing you to leave and that's final!" Ramsay said as he walked over to the young girls.

"Ramsay leave them alone!" Sansa demanded.

"No and if you look away or try to run, they die," Ramsay threatened and she saw he was dead serious and she nodded in defeat. Ramsay grinned before turning back to the girls in front of him and it wasn't long until he was raping them one by one. All that was heard was the screams of the two girls as he not only forced himself upon them but was beating them as he did it. Sansa felt disgusted in herself and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Sansa didn't know how long it lasted but it wasn't long until Ramsay just left the two girls huddled in a ball crying for taking their virginities. Sansa was pulled out of the hut and her back slammed against the door. "If you think I won't kill your daughter or your husband you're crazy, what happened in there was a warning of how I can get when I don't get what I want."

"What do you want then?"

"You." Ramsay replied before pulling Sansa with him back to their hut, but not before he set the hut on fire with the two screaming girls inside. Sansa was shocked and angry he had not only raped two girls but set the hut on fire. It was like the Gods were watching because it had began to rain from above. Sansa was inside the hut Ramsay was living in and pushed on the bed. Sansa was a little stunned Ramsay wasn't forcing himself upon her but she didn't question it.


	16. Coming My Love

A month had past since Ramsay has taken her and she was not feeling well, she knew deep down what was happening with her body but she was hoping that Ramsay didn't know or catch on to what she was feeling. Sansa sighed when she heard the door being unlocked and in came a smirking Ramsay and following him was a frightened young woman. Sansa was confused on what this woman was doing there right at that moment.

"My dear Sansa, this is Yosha and she is a midwife, she is here to give you a check up." And there it was, Ramsay knew she was feeling different. He stepped out of the hut and she looked at the young woman.

"My Lady, may I?" Sansa reluctantly nodded her head and laid back. The exam took not that long, maybe around five minutes or so, but when she saw the midwife look up and nod her head, Sansa knew the exam was finished. "You're pregnant." Sansa let out a shaky breath.

"This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry My Lady, how long have you been his prisoner?"

"A month." The midwife looked at her confused.

"A month?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible My Lady, you're two months along from what I've seen on my examination." Sansa looked up at her with hope.

"What?"

"Yes-"

"Oh my god, my husband is the father." Sansa whispered with happiness.

"Excuse me?" The midwife had not heard her, Sansa looked up at her.

"Please, let me tell the man outside? Not you." Sansa was getting the lying thing down, she wanted to tell Ramsay that she was pregnant and when the midwife nodded, she gathered her things and opened the door to where Ramsay stood waiting.

"She would like to tell you the results." The midwife then walked away from the hut. Ramsay walked in and closed the door before looking at Sansa. The red head took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant." There was the sinister smirk of Ramsay Bolton. Sansa wanted to vomit when she seen that damn smirk.

"Well it looks like I'm finally going to be a father."

"Go to hell." Ramsay laughed.

"My dear wolf, you will forget your daughter as soon as this baby is born and we run away together." Sansa sobbed at the thought of leaving her baby girl.

* * *

Theon arrived home and instantly was greeted by Podrick and Brienne (holding Catelyn) along with a few soldiers. Theon instantly took his fussy daughter and the feel of his hands calmed her down but he knew that life wouldn't be the same without Sansa, which is why he needed to find her now. Podrick spoke.

"I am so sorry My Lord, I really tried to save her."

"I know Podrick, but right now we need her back."

"Well lets get a move on, I know where Ramsay is keeping her and it's a day's journey, we'll be there by tomorrow morning if we leave now." Bran explained, Theon nodded and looked at Jon who did the same. Theon kissed his little girl's head before handing her off to Brienne once more.

"Lets get my wife back and kill the fucking bastard once and for all. I'm tired of him trying to win this damn war." Theon spat before mounting a horse that was brought to him. He was getting Sansa back and he was killing the fucking Bolton bastard before he could hurt him anymore then he already has.

* * *

Sansa laid there that night with Ramsay behind her holding her stomach, she refused to tell him that this baby was Theon's because she knew he'd force feed her Tansy and she'd suffer another miscarriage since she had done that the first time when she found out she was pregnant with Ramsay's baby.

"This baby is going to bring us together Sansa, it's going to give me everything I've always wanted." Ramsay spoke and Sansa turned to look at him.

"If you wanted me in the first place, why did you do those things to me? You made me feel like I meant nothing."

"That wasn't the point of doing those things Sansa, I wanted you to be stronger and I wanted you to feel my pain the day you chose Joffrey Baratheon over me."

"I shouldn't have left. If I hadn't I wouldn't have lost Robb or my father or my mother or Rickon." She meant the last part towards Ramsay.

"I really am sorry for him."

"That won't bring him back now will it." Sansa then rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep. She heard Ramsay let out a breath of defeat knowing she was still angry that he had killed her little brother.


	17. This is Between You and Me

Theon and his army had been traveling all day and were so close to Sansa but because it was dark as midnight outside that night, Theon and his army had to make camp. Theon was so close to bringing his wife home and he didn't want to have to wait but he needed his rest to be able to fight Ramsay. Theon was going to take the life of the Bolton bastard. The Bolton bastard had made him suffer, made his wife suffer, killed his wife's little brother, was the son of the man that murdered Robb (his best friend) and the woman his daughter was named after, Catelyn (his mother-in-law). Theon was itching to finally get his hands on Ramsay, but there was the big part of him that didn't want to turn back into Reek. He had let Ramsay take away his name, his honor, his dignity, everything that made Theon, Theon Greyjoy and turned it into dust. Theon was taken from his thoughts by Arya joining him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lies.

"You aren't being truthful Theon, you've been staring into the fire like it's going to get higher. Tell me what's wrong." Theon looked at his wife's sister and sighed.

"Ramsay tortured me, made me believe I was someone named Reek, took away all that was Theon Greyjoy and Sansa saved me, she really did and now she is with Ramsay and I can't fail her Arya. I'm afraid I'm going to go right back into Reek and Sansa is going to be gone forever." Theon admitted to Arya.

"Theon, you love Sansa and your daughter, if you even feel an ounce of this Reek coming back, just think about them Theon. The man you once were is no longer who you are, you're a husband and a father now and you deserve happiness and you deserve to have Ramsay's head on your wall." Theon chuckled.

"Well believe me, Ramsay is going to die tomorrow and I will make sure he pays for the damn distress he put on my little girl and my wife."

"Good, now get some sleep." Theon nodded and walked to his tent, thinking of ways to put an end to Ramsay Bolton.

* * *

Sansa woke up to Ramsay shaking her awake, when she opened her eyes she looked to see Ramsay's smirking face but she could see the fear in his eyes from behind the mask he wore. The red head had no idea why he looked this way.

"Get up, we have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Now!"

"Ramsay what is happening?" Sansa wasn't leaving until she knew what was going on.

"Your damn husband found us, he is getting close." There was the hope of Theon finding her and reuniting with her daughter. Sansa was pulled out of the hut by Ramsay but as soon as Ramsay went to run with Sansa, Drogon flew down and blocked the path of the two. Sansa had to bite the inside of her cheek from grinning, When Ramsay went to run the other way, Theon and his army were now blocking the other way, Ramsay grabbed Sansa and pulled her closer to him.

"Let her go Ramsay!" Theon ordered as he got off his horse and took his sword in his hand and was ready for a fight.

"Aw Reek, how funny you think you can protect Sansa when no matter what happens I will always be apart of the two of you." Ramsay pushed Sansa away and she stumbled a bit but remained her balance. Theon threw a sword on the ground for Ramsay to pick up and fight him. Ramsay chuckled but picked up the sword to fight Theon and it wasn't long before the swords collided and metal was clanking together. Sansa watched as Ramsay blocked all of Theon's attempts. It wasn't until Ramsay sneak attacked Theon by throwing a punch and getting Theon to stumble a bit that Ramsay knocked the sword out of Theon's hand and knocked Theon on his ass. Theon looked up at a smirking Ramsay.

"To say I didn't see this coming would be a lie, but Theon no matter what happens right in this moment, I'll always be with you."

"You will never be with me or my wife."

"Oh actually I will, you see when I grabbed Sansa, I forced myself upon her multiple times and she is pregnant with my baby." Theon felt his heart stop, his wife was pregnant with this monsters baby, but before Theon could let any unshed tears fall from his eyes, Ramsay screamed and held his leg that was now bleeding and Ramsay looked at Sansa who was holding Theon's sword in her hand.

"You're wrong."

"What? Why the fuck did you attack me?!" Ramsay screamed at her.

"I was pregnant when you took me away from my home," Ramsay looked at her before getting a deadly glare in his eyes. "Oh and while I'm at it, I drank the Tansy, Myranda didn't give me anything since no one knew I was pregnant. Did you honestly think I'd want a baby by a monster?! You don't even know what the fuck love is and I'd rather die then carry your baby." Sansa finished.

"You're going to die for killing my baby and lying to me about you being pregnant with my baby!" Ramsay grabbed his sword and charged at Sansa but even with her not being fully trained, she knew a little from observing and she managed to dodge him and stab him in his stomach. Ramsay dropped the sword and looked at Sansa shocked.

"That was for Rickon." Sansa pulled the sword out of him and watched as Ramsay fell to his knees, Theon was quick to his feet and took the sword from Sansa before beheading Ramsay Bolton. Sansa looked at her husband and smiled small.

"Are you really pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes, I am two months along my love." Sansa admitted to which Theon nodded before kissing her.


	18. Coming Home

The ride back to her home was silent, it wasn't a heavy silent but it was comfortable. She rode on the horse with Theon and she had to admit that she was very nervous and excited to be going home and seeing her daughter. She missed her little Catelyn so much and she wanted nothing more then to hold her in her arms and never let her go again. Her home was in sight and she could feel herself getting antsy and the actual thought of holding Catelyn. Would her daughter even remember her? Would she even know that Sansa had be taken? She'd find out when her little girl looked into her eyes once more. Theon stopped in front of their home and got off the horse and proceeded to help Sansa off. She waited until her feet hit the ground before walking very quickly into her home and to her daughter. She knew around this time of day Catelyn was taking a nap in her and Theon's chambers and she was rushing to get there quickly. When she finally reached her chambers she opened the door to see Brienne sitting down, when her eyes met Brienne's she smiled before going to where her daughter was sleeping and cherished the sight of her daughter, she had missed this little girl so much.

"She's good Sansa, antsy and whiny but otherwise good." Brienne explained.

"That's understandable, she missed me and Theon."

"Very much."

"How are you doing?"

"Worried about you but otherwise I've been good."

"You should be giving birth soon."

"Please don't remind me, I'm frightened."

"I know you are but I'll be there with you through everything and I am pregnant again." Brienne looked at Sansa with wide eyes.

"Ramsay?"

"No thank the gods, apparently I was pregnant before I was taken and didn't realize it until I was with Ramsay." Sansa explained and watched the relief go on Brienne face.

"Well that is good to hear."

"Yes it is."

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Sansa's return home and it was one where they celebrated the return of the Queen of Pyke. Sansa was with Brienne when it had happened, Brienne's water had broke and here Sansa was next to Brienne as she was in labor. The warrior woman never felt pain like this but here she was about to give birth to her unborn child. It scared the woman to death that she would be responsible for another life besides her own and she'd have to teach he/she right from wrong. It scared her a lot but she was thankful for Sansa. A good few hours had passed before her baby was ready to come out and be into the world. Brienne looked at Sansa.

"How did you do this?"

"Believe me I was petrified Brienne but you're stronger then I have ever been, you'll get through this."

"It hurts."

"I know it does, but I really need you to push and give a really good push. The bigger the push the sooner the baby can come out." Sansa instructed and the Maester was thankful for the red head. Brienne nodded and gave three big pushes before she heard the cries of her baby. Placed into the arms of the warrior woman was a little girl that had blonde hair like Brienne but looked like Jaime.

"She's beautiful." Brienne was amazed at the life she had just brought into the world. Before Sansa could say anything Brienne began to scream and the baby fussed. One of Sansa's ladies took the baby from Brienne and tried to calm her down.

"Here comes another baby." The Maester said.

"Twins." Sansa said loud enough for Brienne to hear and the warrior woman pushed again. Once again the familiar sound of a baby's cry filled the room and this baby too was placed into the arms of Brienne.

"A healthy baby boy." The Maester said. Brienne looked at her son and saw that this baby had Jaime's hair but looked like Brienne. It was so scary but amazing this feeling she had deep inside of her. Sansa took Brienne's daughter and held her close to Brienne so she was surrounded by her children.

"Twins." Brienne spoke. It made sense since Jaime had been a twin himself.

"Twins."

"I have no idea what to name them."

"Well it will come to you, I promise." Sansa encouraged to which Brienne appreciated very much. Brienne wouldn't have had any of this if it wasn't for Sansa, she had been through this from the beginning and it was definitely greatly appreciated.


End file.
